I Run To You
by xxxLauraaxxx
Summary: Bella's been through too much. Her dad basically sells her body for his drug addiction. She dies at the age of 17. Jasper is her best friend. He has always loved her, she never knew. Two years later he sees her. But shes different. Shes a vampire.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.. unfortunately, also i do not own this story it belongs to xWrittenInBlood formerly Crushed Halex, i am using this story to complete a sequel, i already asked permission so please do not flame me.**

**Jasper Point of Veiw. (Before The Accident. When they're 17)**

It was the worst day. The most horrible day of my life. I finally gather enough strength to tell Bella I love her. She could do so much better than this. So much better.

We were reckless, yeah. Doing stupid things and always running into the others embrace, hiding away from the world.

I was pretty much a good kid. My mother died when I was 15 of cancer. My father and I got along, but didn't really communicate. I had longish honey blond hair that waved. I used to keep it short, but Bella liked it long. I had pale blue eyes to match my blonde hair. I was tall. Alot taller than Bella. Where she was 5 foot, I was 6'3. Over a foot taller than her. I was lean and muscled, but not overly so like my cousin Emmett.

Bella was.. Bella was everything. I always knew I wanted to be with her. Since I ever saw her. I would tungle from her simple touch, be there for her when her dad hit her, hold her in my arms as she slept and whimpered in her sleep.

She never had an easy life. I wanted to take all her pain away. Be her escape. Her dad basically sold her for drugs. She would come to me crying, never telling me exactly what was wrong until I heard her scream from her bedroom and saw James raping her as she thrashed around violently, trying to push him away and kick him.

I swore it would never happen again.

It only got worse.

After her dad knew that I knew, he came after me, threatening me with a knife if I ever told anyone. I never did. But only for Bella's sake. Texas was a big place after all. But in the small town where we lived, news travels fast. He threatened Bella's life too. I would never put her at risk. Never.

She started cutting herself, really watching what she ate. It killed me to see her like that.. When I asked she would smile so sadly at me and tell me she could control it. She was finally capable of controlling something.

It killed me so painfully slow.

I remember the night she came to me. She wanted to kill herself, but she couldn't leave me behind. I was what held her down on this earth. Truth be told, if she did kill herself.. I would follow without hesitation.

I was the one that held her hand as she got her first tattoo. It was scriptic writing that read 'I'm lost', written across her hip. It was shades of black and grey. We were both lost. But when we had each other.. We were found. I knew I was lost without her.

I sighed. I couldn't put this off now, could I? I pulled into the high school. Bella was waiting, leaning against the wall. I smiled when I saw her. I parked the car as quickly as I could and dashed over to her.

She had her dark brown hair straight, and it reached just under her shoulder blades, her thick black sunglasses covering her stormy grey eyes. I could tell she was wearing more make up than usual today. That made me worry.

She was wearing a black paramore tshirt that made her look tinier, even though it wasn't all that tight on her, with one of my black hoodies over top that read 'Whitlock' on the back. It was open at the front. I loved her wearing mystuff. She looked way sexy. Even eith my hoody drowning her.

Her dark grey skinny jeans hugged her nicely, showing her small legs and ended in her black converse with purple and blue laces. She put her shades ontop of her head as I neared her.

Ah.. And there were her eyes. The grey eyes that made my breath hitch in my throat and trip over m own two feet as if I had five. She opened her arms. I gladly scooped her into my own.

"How bad?" I whispered.

"Not too bad. Only James again." She whispered, snuggling into my chest. I tensed. I hated this.

I hated knowing what they did toher and not being able to save her. I suddenly forgot about telling Bella my feelings. She needed me now. My fingers laced through her beautiful locks as my other arm was securely around her waist.

"I'm sorry." I whispered hoarsely. She pulled back. I only noticed now how thick her eyeliner and mascara was today. Her eyes were so clear. But they still looked torn and haunted. No sign that she had even cried.

Could she even cry anymore?

"Lets go, Jazz. Art first." She chirped happily.

"Bella!" Alice called as we entred the art room. Alice was one of Bella's best friends. We were a small group. Only consisting of me, Bella, Alice, Emmett, Rose my cousin, and Edward. They didn't know what Bella had gone through. Only I knew that. She said she didn't want to endanger any of her friends.

I don't think she would have even told me if I didn't see it. She always had been the suffer in silence type.

"Hey Ali." Bella greeted, getting pulled into a hug by Alice. I saw her flinch slightly and discretely hold her left side. Not too bad my ass.

"So.. Whats new?" Em asked, placing a hand on his sisters shoulder to stop her from bouncing up and down.

It was weird they were brother and sister. Alice was so smaller, only being two inches taller than Bells, and Em towere over me standing at 6'7. Bella was always the smallest even as kids.

I think it was the malnutrition that caused it. Maybe if she hadn't been abused from such a young age, she wouldn't be so small. Maybe she'd be Alice's height even. But she wasn't and she wouldn't be. I loved her anyway.

"Nothing." Bells shrugged, no longer holding her side. I was the only one that noticed.

"Rose and I are going shopping on the weekend, wanna come?" Alice offered Bella.

"Yeah sure. I need some new hoodies anyway. Jazz must be sick of lending me his." She smiled in my direction.

"I'll never get sick of it, Darlin'." I told her honestly. She smiled a real smile, making me smile back.

"Gosh you too." Alice said snidely. I never quite knew how Alice fitted into our group. She always wore designer, colorful clothes. She wasn't as dark as us, and was hardly ever upset.

We needed her though. We needed someone good in our group that could make us laugh. Em was the joker of it, Rose was the bitchy protective one, Edward was the normal one, Alice was the happy go lucky one, I was the moody, protective one, but mostly over Bella, and Bella was the rebel.

It's a fucked up little group we had. But we loved each other fiercely. Always would.

I reached for Bella's hand under the art table as she drew a beautiful wolf with sorrowful eyes on it's own. I squeezed slightly. She looked over at me, capturing me in her grey stare and squeezed back with a small smile.

I had to tell her soon.

Bella. I love you. How hard is that? Now say it out loud.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jasper POV**

Okay, another week of chickening out. It was good. We went to school, we hung out at school. We went back home from school.. I knew what happened to me, but Bella was getting even more quiet. She started getting distant from everyone. I noticed she kept wearing her sleeves down alot more. And more and more make up.

She was waiting for me today, in the usual place. Her hair was basically the same. Straight and resting under her shoulder blades, but she had a heave fringe today. Her make up was heavy. She wore the black sunglasses again, covering her eyes.

She wore a light blue hoody that had in black bold letters on the side 'To Write Love On Her Arm'. Black skinny jeans and her usual converse. She held her sleeved tightly in her hands and had a cigerette between her lips. She reached up and pulled it between two fingers, tapping the ash out the end, holding it by her side.

"You don't usually smoke at school." I told her. She just shrugged, and continued taking another long drag before offering it to me. I sighed and took it, taking a long drag myself, before giving it back to her. After a few more minutes of sharing it, Bella dropped it on the ground and stood on it. Breathing out her last puff of smoke.

"Let's go. Art again." She said. She wore a fake smile across her pale lips. I knew her better than that.. It made me frown slightly when I noticed she was getting smaller. She must have no fat left in her body at all.

"Bella!" Alice called, waving from our seat in the back. The group found out about Bella's secret. They were so stunned.. So shocked. They were more protective of her. More fierce too.

Alice pulled Bella into a hug, but never gripped her tightly anymore. Too afraid to break her. Em looked depressed, Rose had her arm around Em's shoulders.

"How are you?" Alice asked. Bella just shrugged and pulled out her sketching pencil and some A3 paper. She started sketching a medow. Nothing was in it. It was just a medow. Trees looked depressed as their branches sagged toward the ground in an attempt to grasp it. The grass was being blown to the left by the wind. It looked so calming, but so.. Depressing.

School passed slowly. It dragged it's ass too much. Bella went home at lunch, something about not feeling too good. I thought school was her safe haven.

"I'm really worried about Bella. How come she never told us?" Edward asked as we sat down in English Lit class.

"She never wanted to put you in the danger of knowing." I told them honestly.

"The why did you know?" Rose hissed. I tensed.

"Because I heard her screaming.. When James was.." I couldn't finish my sentence, but they knew. Alice started crying and so Rose was struggling not to.

"I couldn't.. Even imagine.." Emmett started to say but struggled.

"Why? She was so sweet.. She didn't deserve this.." Rose muttered, almost silently.

"This isn't the right place to talk about it.." I informed them. It truly wasn't. News spreads quickly in a small Texan town. Especially in a small Texan school. A high school at that. It was one of the roughest places to be. Just up under prison, I guessed.

"You're right. Lets just shut the fuck up and get on with English." Edward commanded. Everyone nodded, glad to have a distraction on their minds. Me especially.

My phone vibrated in my pocket. I silently pulled it out. The screen read Bella.x, So I flipped it open and read.

_Love you.x_

I texted back straight away. It was normal for us to say we loved each other. I just knew she didn't love me like I loved her.

_Love you too darlin'. Whats wrong?xx_

I hit send and patiently waited.

I waited for five minutes.

I waited for ten minutes.

I waited for fifteen minutes..

I sent another text.

_x_

It was all I sent. I kept waiting. By the time it came the end of school, I was beyond worried. Where the hell was she? Was she even okay? Was she hurt?

"Jasper, whats got you so on edge?" Em asked, putting a hand on my shoulder. I shrugged away from it slightly. I really didn't like physical contact that much. Bella was the only one who could even really hug me. Or touch me at all.

"Just Bella. Don't worry, Em." I tried to smile, but by the look on his face, it came out as more of a grimace. He wouldn't understand.

"Shes a tough kid. I'm sure shes handling. She's been through all this. She is a fighter. Don't forget that." His voice was soft and sincere.

"Whatever. See you tomorrow, Em." I told him, walking toward my car.

"Yeah.. Later, Jazz." His voice was so quiet, I barely heard him.

I sped home as fast as my car would let me. My father came out of the house wearing a grave frown.

"Dad? Whats wrong?" I asked. He wasn't one for emotions..

"Bella." Was all he said. His tone was so grim.

"What about Bella?" I asked, slightly louder than before. My fists were clenched at my sides, I could feel the blood circulation struggling and I knew my knuckles were turning white.

"She ran away.. Stole a car. She crashed it. Her body was basically burnt to a crisp.. I'm sorry, Jasper." I felt the tears prick in my eyes. This was some fucking kind of sick joke, wasn't it?

"You're lieing." I accused. But I knew he wasn't. I hung my head in defeat. She was.. Bella was..

Bella was gone?

Bella was dead?

Those words just didn't belong in the same sentence. It wasn't right. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up into my fathers eyes.

"The funeral is in a few days." Wow, Charlie moved quick, didn't he?

The tears were now flowing freely down my face.

That was two years ago now..

Not much has changed.

I still hang around with the same group. The same people. But now everybody knows the only time someone touches me, is when i'm fighting. And I always fucking win now. It's my release on everything.

"Bella.." I mumbled, sitting next to her gravestone. I sighed, running a hand through my shaggy long hair.

"I don't know what to do without you now. I'm so lost." I said, fingering the tattoo that matched Bella's. It read the same, but went up the side of my ribcage. I got it done the day after her funeral. Without her, I was so lost.

"Me too." I looked around frantically. Was I hearing things? I was so sure I heard Bella's voice. But it was so much clearer. I shook my head. No one was here.

The tears fell freely down my face. This was the only time I cried. I was officially the emo kid of our school. And whenever they called me that, they went straight to hospital.

I got held back a year. So this was my last year in high school. We were relocating to a town called Forks. A rainy, small town.

I just didn't find Texas appealing anymore. Not without Bella.


	3. Chapter 3

_I run my life_  
><em>Or is it running me?<em>  
><em>Run from my past<em>  
><em>I run too fast<em>  
><em>Or too slow it seems<em>

_When lies become the truth_  
><em>That's when I run to you<em>

_This world keeps spinning faster_  
><em>To a new disaster, so I run to you<em>  
><em>I run to you, Baby.<em>

_Run To You - Lady Antebellum._

**Jasper.**

Forks. Forks High School. Forks the little rainy town. Belle would have hated it here. We both liked the heat of the Texas sun beaming down on us. She was originally from Phoenix, but Charlie, her stupid, cruel father, wanted them to relocate after a few bad drug busts.

You think after two years of Belle being.. Gone, I wouldn't really think about her so much. But I did. When I was awake, I thought of her. When I was asleep, I thought of her. When I saw my tattoo.. Yep, you guessed it.

I thought of my Bella.

"Jasper, are you getting ready for school?" I heard dad yell.

"Yes." I replied. I tried keeping my talking to a minimum. I heard him sigh all the way from his bedroom.

It's not like he ever really cared for Bella. I heard another sigh and realized it was me. I missed her. It hurt like a fucking bitch. The wound wasn't even scabbing over yet.

I missed her pretty hair that stopped under her shoulder blades, I missed her stormy grey eyes that could get me to confess a lie in seconds. I missed her witty remarks and her sarcastic attitude. I missed when she would show me her sketches. I missed her voice. I missed her love.

I just really fucking missed _her_.

I needed her.

"Jasper!" My dad's loud voice rang through the house pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm fucking getting ready!" I yelled back. I pulled on my faded black jeans, a black metallica shirt and my black hoody over top. I tried tracking down my hoody that Bella had. I gave it to her. They reckon she ran away wearing it, and it must have burnt in the accident.

I refuse to believe it. But what other choice did I have. I only wanted it because she loved it. I fingered the leather bracelet she made me when we were 12, with a small smile.

_Flashback._

_"Jazz?" Bella's voice was soft and sweet._

_"Yeah, honey?" I asked. She looked nervous._

_"Happy birthday." She said, thrusting a small red box in my direction._

_"Thanks." I beamed a smile, she smiled back. I opened the box. There was a leather bracelet. It was strong plaited black leather. "Whoa.."_

_"If you don't like it, that's' fine." She stammered. I raced toward her and hugged her._

_"I love it! Where did you get it?" I laughed._

_"I uh.. I kind of made it.. I found the leather lying around." She whispered._

_Flashback End._

I'll never forget that. I'll never forget anything she did, or said. I'd never forget her. I looked at the clock, deciding to forgo the breakfast, and went down to the door where my bag lay. I pulled on my black converse with dark blue and red laces, and walked out the door to my car.

I drove to school in silence. There was nowhere to plug my iPod into in this car. And I didn't like the music on the radio. I had Bella's iPod. The only thing I ever listened too.

I must have been thinking for a while, because I reached the high school and rolled the car into a car park. There were two flash cars.

One that really stood out though was a pitch black Lamborghini.** (On profile). **It was the kind that Bella would have loved. And next to it was a red Porsche turbo 911. They really stood out. Especially here, against all these old dinosaurs.

"There's a new kid here.." Well, it didn't take long for the whispers to start, did it?

"He's not so bad looking.."

"Looks like a bad boy."

"Whatever, I can take him." That one made me grin. Bring it, asshole.

"As long as he doesn't ruin my chances with Bella or Char.." Bella? Fuck, don't get your hopes up, Jazz. Think sensible. Even if she was alive, she would have hated this place.

I found myself walking toward the boy who had mentioned Bella's name, without saying a word, punched him in the face, and walked of to get my schedule.

"Ooh, he's hot." I heard a nasally voice. I mentally cringed.

"Shut up, Jess. He's mine." Another nasally voice said. This time I did cringe. I was only ever going to be Bella. Die a virgin? That's fine. I don't care. Bella is the one and only I would ever be with. Ever.

"Hey. I'm Lauren." A girl with really white blonde hair, gunky mascara and way to much make up trying to cover her acne said.

"Good for you." I said, turning my back on her.

"Oh, don't be like that." She tried again, placing her hand on my arm. I instantly jerked back. I hated physical contact. I only ever let one girl touch me. And she wasn't here right now.

"Fuck off." I said bluntly.

"Come on.." She batted her ugly fucked up blue eyes. They were seriously the ugliest blue you could find. It was like the greeny blue when you throw up.. Nasty.

"Fuck off, Lindsay."

"Lauren." She corrected.

"Like I give a fuck, piss off." I growled before stomping away to find my locker.

Not this one. Not that one. Not that one.. Definitely not that one. This one! I put in the combination and put the books I had in there.

First period. Biology. No problem. I walked toward the classroom before I noticed.. I didn't know where it was.

Okay, one problem..

"Hey. I'm Angela. You're new, right?" A girl with long dark brown hair, brown eyes and glasses asked. She was tall for a girl.. Maybe 5'8 and slim.

"Yeah. Jasper Whitlock."

"Well, Jasper, what do you have first?" She asked.

"Um.. Biology.." I said. She laughed.

"Me too. But you're going in the wrong direction.. I just came here to get you. Let's go." She said. She didn't try to touch me or anything, and for that I was grateful.

"So where are you from?" She asked curiously.

"Texas." I replied.

"Ah. A man of many words." She laughed lightly.

"Yeah, sorry."

"It's fine. Anyway, here we are." She said, stopping at a door. She opened it and took her seat somewhere, leaving me to face the teacher.

"Hi. You must be Jasper. I'm Mr. Banner. Please take a seat next to Peter. Peter, raise your hand." Mr Banner instructed.

A boy with sandy blonde hair that as long, but a bit shorter than mine raised his hand. He had red eyes. Wait, red? They must be contacts. They never let us have contacts in Texas..

"Hi." I said awkwardly, sitting next to Peter.

He eyed me for a minute, then a small smirk formed on his face.

"Hi. I'm Peter Snow. Your new, huh?" He stated the obvious.

"Yeah. Seems that way." I mumbled. I felt like I could trust this guy in the future. Even with his weird eyes.

"I was born this way." He said.

"What?" I asked dumbly.

"The red eyes. We were all born this way. Me, Bells and Char. We're not even related, all just born like it." He explained with a shrug. Well, that's odd. But cool.

"Is it a disease? That's pretty sweet." I said.

"It's a disease of sorts." He laughed slightly, like he knew something I didn't.

"Since it's a new day, I want you all to get to know your partner. You will be partnered with this person in all activities." I tuned the teacher out, occasionally hearing something about Planaria in next week..

Shortly after, the bell rung. Peter was packing up before the bell even rang, he stood just as it rang and was out the door a few seconds later.

"Jasper." Angela called. I stopped and turned to face her. "I should show you where art is, shouldn't I?"

"Please?" I asked. She laughed and told me to follow her. I nodded and did as I was told.


	4. Chapter 4

_It's been a while _  
><em>Since I could hold my head up high <em>  
><em>and it's been a while <em>  
><em>Since I first saw you <em>  
><em>It's been a while <em>

_Since i could stand on my own two feet again _  
><em>and it's been a while <em>  
><em>Since i could call you <em>  
><em>But everything I can't remember as fucked up as it may seem <em>  
><em>The consequences that I've rendered <em>  
><em>I've stretched myself beyond my means. <em>

_It's Been a While - Staind._

**Bella POV (Before she was turned. 17 years old)**

"Jazz, I don't feel all that well. I think I'm going to go home before I throw up." I tried to smile.

"Okay, Bells. You need a ride?" He asked. I shook my head, hugging him and kissing him on the cheek.

I loved Jasper so much that it caused me physical pain. He was always there. Part of me wished he hadn't walked in on me and James. But I was the idiot screaming. It was to be expected of, really.

I knew Charlie would be home. He didn't work. He fucked around all day, drinking beer, doing drugs. I don't think he even noticed when I would steal some and use it as my own release.

I walked home at a slow pace. The slower I walked, the more time I would kill. By the time I reached my house, I peeked through the window. Charlie was passed out on the couch, surrounded by bottles of empty beer on the ground, the TV blearing its noise of a football game. I sighed and walked into the house quietly, texting Jasper, telling him I loved him.

The stairs were my next challenge. I snuck up as quietly as I could. Surprisingly, luck was on my side. The floorboards didn't creak or anything. I sighed thankfully and walked down the narrow hall to my room. I pushed the door slightly and entered. The door slammed and I felt large hands grip around my wrists. I knew who it was straight away.

James.

He smiled sadistically, his blue eyes as haunting as they were in my dreams. My eyes were emotionless. I didn't give him the pleasure of my screaming, or thrashing around. He liked it. Sick fucking bastard liked it. Something about the fight. The chase. and then winning.

"Hello, my Bella." He smirked.

"Hello, sick fuck." I spat back. He growled and backhanded me across the face.

"Don't talk back, Bella." He hissed.

"Whatever." I sneered. I received a punch in the ribs. "Fuck you!" I yelled.

"Shh.. Don't want to wake your father now, do we? What would he think?" Charlie didn't know James was here? Fuck, this was bad. I felt a sharp pain in my had before falling into the dark.

I woke up in unfamiliar surroundings. This place was cold and dark. I wasn't wearing my clothes I wore at school.

I was wearing a really short mini skirt that was black with silver studs in the top, and a black corset style tube top.

Only one sick fuck loved this shit, and that was James. I looked to the left, and then the right. AS far as I could see into the darkness, nothing was there. I sat up slowly, holding my head. I had a splitting headache.

"Ah, she wakes!" I heard James voice. I jumped slightly and turned to the direction it came from. Before I thought about it I was dashing out of the room. I opened doors, slammed doors and found a bathroom. This one had a lock on it. I locked the door and balled myself up tightly in a corner and cried.

"Bella! You fucking open this door right now!" James yelled. I didn't say anything.

"Come on, Bella. We were looking for fun.." Shit, who the fuck was that? There was more than one? I thrashed around the bathroom, looking for something sharp.

This was going to end now.

I opened up the medicine cabinet as the banging on the door got louder.

Pills. Drugs. Smokes. Whiskey. Cotton buds, well what do you know? He does care about hygeine after all.. Shavers, plastic wrapping, rubbish, scissors. Bingo. Scissors. I grabbed the scissors and yanked them from the shelf, before throwing myself out the window.

It wasn't that far down, thank fuck. I heard the door break open and pushed my feet hard against the ground, sprinting away as far and as fast as I could.

"Bitch!" I heard James yell loudly. It only made me run faster. I reached an alleyway somewhere. I didn't even know where I was now. I held the scissors tightly in my right hand.

"I am so, so sorry, Jasper." I plunged the blades of the scissors deeply from the middle of my wrist and dragged it up to my elbow. A red line of blood followed my mark.

"You'll never forgive me." I whispered as I swapped hands and dragged it across my other arm.

A small smile found it's way onto my face. I was going to be free. I waited for the blood loss to start kicking in. My head started spinning and my eyes started to feel heavy.

"I'll miss you." I whispered into the empty alley, closing me eyes.

"Char!" I heard a mans voice. I wanted to open my eyes and look, but they were to heavy now. I heard a gasp.

"What happened to her?" A feminine voice asked, clearly horrified. You don't want to know, sweetie.

The blood was pumping faster and out of my wrists through the nice new exit way.

"Change her." The male voice said again. Change me into what? I've been moulded into more things than you can imagine and they still want to change me? Fucking assholes.

"You have more control than me." The woman argued. I heard a low growl. I knew I was starting to slip into unconsciousness. I tried to smile a small smile. This was it. Any last words?

I love you Jasper.

Then I felt a sharp pain in my neck. And the fire started.

I opened my eyes when I heard my heart stop beating. Everything was so clear. I could hear for miles. Was this what it was like to be dead? I looked down at my wrists. There was only an extremely faint scar that wasn't even visible to the naked eye. But I could see it. I lifted up my grey t-shirt.

Wait, this t-shirt didn't look like mine. I checked to see if my tattoo was still there. It was. I heard a gasp, my head snapped forward at such a fast pace, I thought my neck would snap. But it didn't. It didn't even hurt.

I stared at a beautiful blonde woman. Her blonde hair was longer than mine, but not by too much. She was deathly pale, I looked at my skin.. Like me. She was bigger than me, I knew that much, but she was still small. I looked into her eyes. They were a dull red.

I saw my reflection in her eyes, even from the distance. My hair was darker and pin straight. My skin was just as pale. Any fat in my face I had was gone. Any fat anywhere was gone. And my eyes.. They were the brightest red I had ever seen. **(Bella on profile)**

"Hi. I'm Charlotte." The woman said softly, pointing to herself. I had to laugh slightly.

"What is this, Tarzan?" I said sarcastically. She laughed too.

"Yeah.. Sorry. What's your name sweetie?" She asked. A sort of yellow glow was surrounding her.

"Bella.. What's that yellow?" I asked. Her eyes widened.

"That means I'm happy. But.. Only I can read auras.. And Peter changed you.. Well, I bit your wrists.."

"Wait, what?" I hissed.

She took a breath, making me only just realise I hadn't been breathing. And I didn't need to. "Bella, you were dying. Do you remember?" Her voice was soft and sad. The glow turned to a faded yellow to blue. Sadness?

I remembered running away from James. And his friend. I remember telling Jasper I loved him. I remember running away and cutting my wrists. The two people talking were..

"They were us, Yes. I'm sorry.. But you were dying, Bella. You cut your own wrists and.. so.. So deep.." Her frame was shaking and she was choking on her sobs. She was really upset by this? I didn't know what to do.

So I did what I would have done for any of my friends. I stood and slowly walked toward her, wrapping my arms around her. She gasped slightly.

"Your instincts should be telling you to attack me." I was confused.

"Bella, you're a vampire." She said bluntly, but softly.

"I don't care. My instincts tell me to protect you. And whoever else is in this house. So whoever the fuck you are, come meet me before I rip your arm off and shove it down your throat."

A male vampire with sandy blonde hair walked in. He was way taller than both me and Charlotte. He had the same red eyes.

"The red eyes are because we drink blood, Bella. Ours are dull because we haven't left your side since your change. Char changed you, hope you don't mind. The blood was getting a bit much. You didn't make a sound, you know. I'm Peter." He finally introduced himself, but it was useful information.

"Now, we need to hunt. Any selections?" He asked. I nodded. I was fucking coming for you, James.

I was sprinting out the door and toward where I knew James would be. His scent, his face was forever etched in my memory.

"Bella, wait!" Char pleaded. I waited.

"We have to take precautions. Make sure you don't massacre the town." I only nodded in return and ran at a slower pace for the two of them to follow.

We reached James apartment not too long after.

"I want you two to stay out of sight." I ordered. They both nodded and stood on either side of a wall as we jumped through the bathroom window. I put my finger to my lips, beckoning them to be silent. They were. I threw the door open and made my way into the lounge.

"Well, well. Look who couldn't resist and had to come back.." James laughed. He looked at me and I knew he was fearful. His heart started thumping faster in his chest and I could smell him start to sweat. He tried to smirk.

"Let's get back to it, then." He started walking toward me slowly, unbuttoning his top. I was infront of him holding him by the throat all at vampire speed. He gargled and choked, thrashing about to get out of my grasp.

"How does it feel to be the one thrashing and fighting for your life, James?" I whispered darkly. He didn't say anything, just kept choking as he started to turn purple.

"Do you know what it's like to feel this pain? The rape was enough, but the beatings too? You were always pathetic.." I snapped his wrist with the hand that wasn't holding him. Char and Peter came running into the room growling.

"You what?" Charlotte hissed at him.

"I think we heard correct, Char." Peter stated, his jaw clenched. How could these to feel so much for me after such a short amount of time.

"I think it's time for you to die, don't you, James? How many other girls have you raped?" I said calmly, cocking my head to the side.

"Only you, slut." He managed to get out. I laughed lightly.

"No more play time." I hissed and sunk my teeth into his neck and drained him.

**2 Years Later.**

They say that human memories fade over time.

The longer you're a vampire, the fuzzier your memories get.

But I never forgot. I missed Jasper so much. I kept trying to go back and see him. But I was a newborn, I couldn't. And the thought of being without Jasper killed me.

We were nomads for a long time, just running everywhere, never really having a house. Until we met Jake.

Jacob was a werewolf. Plain and blunt. But that's what he was. The memory made me laugh. We came across each other when we were hunting in Washington.

Him and his pack were looking for any stray vamps to take out. We got in a huge fight, with me holding my teeth to Jake's neck. He gae in and told everyone to back off.

After we basically proved ourselves to him, they accepted us. So long as we didn't take down any humans from Forks or La Push. We could stay even. We were welcome.

We brought a house in Forks. I had no idea where the money came from. Over the years, we just picked stuff up. We stole from our victims too, maybe that helped. But they didn't need it anymore, did they?

While we were travelling, we stayed with the volturi. I managed to pick up all the guards abilities, including Aro's and Marcus's. I didn't know if Cauis even had a power. Cauis was extremely nice to me, but I just couldn't take on a mate. He accepted that and said if I ever changed my mind, I was always welcome back.

I loved Jasper. And now that he was out of my life, I knew I really loved Jasper, more than I probably should.

"Bellsy baby, you ready?" I heard Jake ask. I sighed.

"Yeah, hang on." I said pulling on my converse. I looked in the mirror. My red eyes were bright from hunting yesterday and framed in black mascara and eyeliner and grey black eye shadow. My hair was waved perfectly and just touched under my shoulder blades. I wore a grey cardigan over top of my black tank top with dark purple skinny jeans.

I looked fucking good.

"Alright honey, fuck you look hot!" Jake yelled when he saw me. I laughed.

"Aren't I always?" I joked. I wasn't really vain, or as cold hearted as everyone thought I was. I just put a lot of effort into my looks and alienated people now.

I only had Jake, Peter and Char. They were my family.

"Can I ride with you?" Jake asked, I laughed and nodded walking out to my baby.

Lunch. Great. Another day where we had to get that dirt they called human food and pretend to eat it. We never even touched it, Jake ate it. All of it.

Fucking werewolves, I tell you now. They eat SO much.

"Bella." Peter pointed across the room where a tall boy stood with honey blonde hair. Fuck, he looked so much like Jasper. He turned his head, his blue eyes connecting with mine. Then they widened as they recognized me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Jasper POV**

"So, who are they?" I asked Angela.

"You already know Peter Snow. The other male, the big tan one, that's Jacob Black. He's like Bella's personal security guard. Nobody gets between them." At Bella's name, my heart clenched.

"She's totally sleeping with him. It wouldn't surprise me if she was sleeping with Peter too. Maybe even Charlotte." Lauren sneered.

"Shut up, Lindsay."

"Lauren!"

"Anyway.." I hinted looking at Angela.

"Charlotte's the little blonde girl. She's bigger than Bella, but she's only 5'2. She's that one right there with Peter." I looked where she was looking and saw Peter had a small girl tucked under his arm. She had white blonde hair that reached halfway down her back, pale skin and piercing red eyes.

"Bella must be really small.." Just like my Bella.

"Yeah, she's only five foot! Can you believe what a midget she is?" Lindsay exclaimed. I glared at her.

"The one there, walking in now, that's Bella. Charlotte's biological sister. She's the smallest, but she also has a big temper. She's the coldest out of them. She glares at anyone who comes near her. She won't associate with anyone. And she is slightly vain.." Angela explained.

"Slightly? That girl carries a mirror everywhere she fucking goes!"

"Lindsay shut the fuck up. Your voice is really starting to piss me off."

"Lauren!"

I looked at the table where I saw a small girl sitting closely to Jacob. She was Bella sized, had dark brown hair that was waved to the bottom of her shoulder blades. She was way to small to be 17. Her eyes were red. They reminded me of Bella's, but Bella's were grey..

Those eyes were so familiar. I noticed she was staring at me, then it all clicked. It _was_ Bella. I felt my eyes widen. She whispered something to her friends and left quickly. I followed without even noticing until I was out the door.

"How are you alive?" I asked bluntly. She turned around and looked at me coldly. She didn't answer.

"What happened?" I asked. Again, no answer.

"Bella, I know it's you!" I yelled. She glared.

"Okay, yeah it's me. Bella." She hissed. What was wrong with her?

"Well, what the fuck happened? You died. You were gone! I was at your grave almost every day.. I heard you. I heard you.. That was you. You were alive the whole time?" I yelled at her, but my voice got more to a whisper at the end.

"You don't understand, Jasper. I'm not the same as I was before. I'm different, I've changed. I can't.." Her voice faded.

"You can't what, Bella? You can't be around me? You can't see me? Why the fuck not? We're best friends, Belle! That never changed for me.. Ever!"

"Jasper.."

"No! I can't believe this. You can't look me in the eyes and tell me you don't want to be around me. That you didn't miss me." Because I fucking missed you, I added mentally.

"I do want to be around you. But I _can't_." She looked so helpless. I'd always been able to pick up people's emotions easily. I knew she was being honest.

"At least tell me where you've been.. What happened to you, Belle?" I whispered. I didn't think she could hear me. I barely heard me.

"Too much.." She whispered back. I looked deep into her crimson eyes.

"Why are they red? You don't have any siblings. Charlotte's not your sister." She was Isabella Marie Swan. Not this person.

"I can't-"

"Bull shit, Bella! Peter told me it was a disease, you were all born like this. Your eyes were grey." She glared and her stare turned icy. I actually shivered.

"We were born like this, Jazz. I wasn't as a child. But I was born with it two years ago." What was this, a fucking riddle?

"Bella, I know you."

"You knew me. You don't know me now, Jasper. I'm dangerous." She turned to walk away.

"Bella!" I called after her. She didn't stop. I was so sure I heard her whisper she was sorry.

"Bella!" I yelled again, this time I ran after her and grabbed her wrist. I jerked back. She was ice cold, and like stone. I knew my mouth was hanging open. She pulled her wrist further away from me and turned her head toward the road before walking forward again.

"At least look." I demanded. She stopped and turned her red gaze on me again. I lifted my top and showed her the tattoo. Her eyes widened.

"Why?" She asked.

"Why not?" I almost smiled.

_9 Years ago:_

_"Belle, why are you doing this, it's stupid. You could get hurt! Get down!" I yelled as I looked at a 10 year old Bella climbing the highest tree she could find._

_"You say why, I say why not." She laughed._

_Back to now._

"You know what the meaning is." I told her. She nodded. "Then you know why I did it."

"I really have to go." She turned and started to run. Damn, when did she get so fast? She was holding back though..

"Bella, don't!" I yelled, but I knew it was useless. I knew it was Bella, I knew it was her.

Fuck school, I'm going home. I just wasn't in the mood now.

When I got home I pulled my laptop out from under my bed and started up a search engine. Google was always the best. I typed in the possible causes of being stone hard, and ice cold and red eyes.

"Cold ones?" I asked the empty bedroom.

The computer told me that 'Cold Ones' were vampires. Legendary enemies of werewolves. I read the most important words.

Cold Ones.

Undead.

The speed.

Strength.

Crimson Blood.

Cold Skinned.

_Immortal._

That wouldn't be right. It couldn't be right. But Bella hadn't aged since I saw here. The only thing that changed was her deathly pale skin tone, the red eyes. Her voice was clearer and musical like, her skin was cold..

Cold skinned. Undead. Immortal.

It all clicked and I finally realised.

Bella. My Bella, from Texas, who I thought I had lost so long ago.. Was a vampire.


	6. Chapter 6

_Bridges I've been dreaming are going down,_  
><em>They're changing my future.<em>  
><em>Visions I had buried underground,<em>  
><em>Return us our futures.<em>

_I was breaking out of my own skin,_  
><em>Choking upon release,<em>  
><em>I'm in no state, to judge you.<em>  
><em>Scratching itches best left alone,<em>  
><em>Chasing memories I used to own.<em>

_Crush - Pendelum._

**Jasper POV.**

I waited. But they never showed.

A week had gone past, it was now Saturday.

The whole week, they never showed.

Not Peter, Not Charlotte, not Jake..

No one.

I heard a tapping at my window and sat up from my bed. It was 7 pm. Who would be tapping on my window. Why not knock on the door. I sighed and went to the window.

My eyes widened at the sight. Bella stood there, in the rain. Her dark hair was straight from the rain, the wind blowing it around her face and matting it together. I pulled the window open.

"Belle, what are you-"

"Out of the way." She said. Her voice commanding. This wasn't the Bella I once knew. I moved back slightly, but enough to see what she would do.

She sighed and rocked back onto her heels, to the balls of her feet and leaped up, landing in my room. I stumbled back.

"H-how did you-"

"I know you've been researching, Jasper." She still had part of her there. She was always blunt and to the point. But never cold with me.

"How?" I asked. She ran a hand through her wet hair and I couldn't help but watch the water run over her creamy skin.

"You mind?" She asked with a smirk. I blushed knowing I'd been caught.

"Sorry.. Umm here." I went to my closet and pulled out a grey hoody. She smiled slightly, peeling off her wet jersey. I watched her until she snapped her fingers and motioned for my hoody. I handed it to her quickly. She pulled it on and smiled.

"Been a while since I've worn anything of yours."

"Why were you so cold before? We've never kept secrets, Bella." I whispered. Her face became pained.

"You should sit." She said. I obeyed and sat on my large bed. She stayed standing.

"The day I went missing. I didn't run away." My eyes widened.

"Charlie said you did, you ran away stole a car and crashed it." That's what he told me anyway.

"Charlie was a pig." She said in a disgusted tone.

"Yeah. He was. Now explain.. This. Please?" I motioned to how she was alive.. Or Undead.

"I went home. Charlie was passed out. I snuck up to my room, I didn't know he was there. I would have never walked in.."

Who was there?

"James was there." How did she know what I was thinking? "It's written all over your face. Plus your aura is confused."

My what?

"Keep going." I encouraged.

"James knocked me out. Woke up in a dark place, he was there. I wasn't wearing what I wore to school. Completely different. He started talking, I freaked and tried to run away." She ran her hand through her hair again and sighed.

"I couldn't take it anymore. I found the bathroom locked the door and looked for something sharp." I knew she was slightly suicidal, but I thought I held her here?

"There were two of them, Jazz. I couldn't handle it. I found some scissors and jumped out the window when the busted the door down. Ran into an alley and cut." She said it so simply.

"I kept thinking of how much I loved you." She smiled. "How much you'd hate me for this." I never hated her. Not for a second. "How much I'd miss you. I heard two people. Then felt this burn. It was the worst pain you can imagine. Your whole body is on fire and you can't escape.."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because that's how you get changed. They bite you. The venom kills you from the inside out. It lasts three days.. Then you wake up."

Wake up?

"Charlotte was there, explaining it to me. Then Peter walked in after I threatened to tear a limb off." I smiled. Same old strong Belle.

"But that doesn't explain why you left.."

"You know what we are, Jazz." Her face was emotionless again. I nodded. "Then say it."

I started rethinking this. Did I really know what she was? What they all were? Jake wasn't like them..

"Come on, Jazzy. Say it out loud." Her voice was almost taunting.

"Vampire." I breathed. She nodded and started walking slowly, trying to intimidate me. My heart rate accelerated.

"Aren't you scared?" She asked.

"No." She was in front of me now. Her hand tucking a stray lock of hair behind my ear.

"Why not?" She whispered.

"Because I trust you." I told her honestly. I did. I always had, I always would. Her face became pained again, her eyes held so much sadness.

"Then answer this. What do we eat?"

Blood. Human blood. My hands became slightly clammy. She sighed and stepped away.

"What?" I asked confused as to why she walked away.

"I can hear your heartbeat. You're scared and nervous." She could hear my heart beat? She just nodded.

"Blood. You drink human blood." She nodded. "That's why your eyes are red." It wasn't a question, but a statement. Again, she nodded.

"Why didn't you come back?" I asked. "Everyone missed you.. Especially me." I whispered the last part, but she heard it.

"I tried. It was too dangerous. I was a newborn then. When Jake and the pack found us, I nearly killed Jake. Even if he did smell disgusting." She scrunched her nose.

"Pack?"

"Right. Jacob's a werewolf." I laughed.

"Are you serious?" She looked me dead in the eyes.

"Yes." I paled.

"Why tell me this?"

"You would have put your nose in anyway. I need you to swear to secrecy."

"I wouldn't have told anyone anything, Bella. You know that." Her finger absently traced the mark over my hoody she wore where her tattoo was. "Is it still there?" She nodded and lifted her shirt.

There on her hip.

'I'm Lost.'

"I should leave." She turned to make her exit. I grabbed her wrist. The cold was still a shock to my system, but I didn't pull away.

"Please stay." I whispered, looking into her eyes. I tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and smiled.

She lay on my bed and I lay next to her. She curled herself into me and we spent the night talking.

I told her about what happened to the group, she explained Vampires and Werewolves.

I was just happy to have her cold body in my warm arms.

"Go to sleep, Jazz. I'll be here when you wake up."

"Don't you sleep?" I asked curiously. She shook her head. "Ever?"

"We can't sleep." She smiled softly. I couldn't help but smile back. I pressed my lips to the side of her head.

"Night, Darlin'."

"Night."


	7. Chapter 7

_Some things we don't talk about_  
><em>better do without<em>  
><em>just hold a smile<em>  
><em>we're falling in and out of love<em>  
><em>the same damn problem . .<em>

_together all the while_  
><em>you can never say never<em>  
><em>why we don't know when<em>  
><em>time and time again<em>  
><em>younger now then we were before.<em>

_Never Say Never - The Fray. ._

**Jasper Point Of View . .**

I woke, but Bella wasn't there. I felt my heart clench in sadness. It was probably all a dream. It was all a dream, wasn't it? It was too good to be true.

Bella wasn't really here. She didn't explain everything to me.

It was just another cruel, heartless dream.

Usually when I dreamed of her, it was her loving me. Us getting married, having our own family and owning a large farm. Riding our horses along the grass to check on the cattle and the sheep, making sure the fences were up.

It would be a simple life. And I would love every second of it as long as it was with Bella. She was the only girl I had dreamed of. The only girl I had ever let touch me and the only girl I would ever love.

"You're emotions are giving me whiplash." I jumped, twisting my head to the side and falling out of the bed. I looked up to see Bella standing above me.

"You're here?" It wasn't a dream?

"Your father walked in. I had to hide." She smiled slightly.

"This is like old times." I laughed lightly.

_A tapping at my window._

_"Jasper! Jazzy.." A soft voice was whisper yelling. I looked down my window. A small 12 year old Bella stood underneath._

_"Come on in, honey." I told her. She nodded solemnly and started climbing up the built in wooden ladder which would only hold her weight. "What's the matter?" I asked once she was safely in my room._

_"Just didn't want to be home." She smiled tightly. I led her to my bed, she got in without hesitation._

_We slept peacefully. Bella would always be safe in my arms._

"Jazz?" Bella snapped her fingers in front of me, effectively bringing me out of my small flashback.

"Sorry. What are we doing today?" I asked. I looked out the window, it was a rare sunny day today.

"Well, I can't go outside.." She trailed off.

"You get burned?" I asked, slightly pained by the thought of Bella being hurt.

"I told you last night." She sighed.

"Right, Sparkles." She glared.

"Sure, Human."

"Sparkles and The Human. We make a good team."

"Yeah, but I can drain you if you get so much as one pin prick of blood." I felt the blood drain from my face.

"You won't hurt me."

"Jasper.. This is.. Your blood isn't like anyone else's.."

"Is that a bad thing?" Was my blood tainted? Wrong? I had only done drugs a few times.. And been drunk a lot. But a lot of that was with Bella.

"For you? Yes."

"How? Am I going to die?"

"No. Most definitely not. Jazz, your blood smells sweeter, better than any other blood I have smelt or tasted." She admitted.

"You can smell my blood?"

"I can hear it pumping through your veins, pushing through your body." Her eyes started darkening to black. I started to get nervous.

"Belle?" I whispered.

"I have to go." She struggled to say it, but she leapt out the window at such a speed I didn't see it.

What was all that about?

I decided to take a shower and get dressed for the day. I got a black and grey plaid long sleeve shirt with some black jeans and my converse. I ran a hand through my damp hair making it stick up slightly, but my fringe staying down. I trudged down the stairs and went on my mission to make breakfast.

Well, since I couldn't cook, I decided on some cereal. After I had finished and dropped the dishes in the sink I looked for something else to do. It had only been an hour since Bells left. Dad wasn't home. Fuck knows where the hell the slime dog was. I heard a knock at the door. I sighed as I went to answer it.

"Peter?" I asked. He smiled and let himself into my house. "Make yourself at home.." I grumbled.

"Thanks, buddy." He laughed.

"So.. I know you know." He told me bluntly. Was every vampire blunt?

"Belle tell you?" He shook his head.

"She hasn't been home since she came to see you last night." I started to worry. Would she be okay? "She's a fucking vampire, Whitlock. She can't get hurt." He laughed. "Really, punch me, as hard as you can."

"No thanks." I shook my head this time.

"Go on. You look like you need to hit something.. More precisely, someone."

"You want me to snap my wrist?"

"Oh, you are clever." He taunted. I got the feeling he was just testing me.

"Why do vampires eyes go black?" Peter's eyes widened.

"Bella's eyes went black?" He repeated my words almost precisely.

"Yeah.."

"What did she do?"

"Jumped out the window and made a mad dash for Port Angeles. That's the direction she went in. Is she okay?"

"She's fine, Whitlock. Fuck, you humans are so sceptical."

"Don't fucking patronize me." I growled.

"What are you going to do about it? I'm a fucking vampire, you said yourself, if you hit me, you'll snap your wrist." He wore a shit eating grin. I just grinned back.

A minute of silence passed. Then he slapped me on the back.

"She said you never backed down." He laughed. What?

"What?" I hissed. "Bella doesn't know you're here, does she?"

"Nope. Not at all." He chuckled darkly.

"Peter, what the fuck are you doing?" Bella's voice was strong. Peter's eyes widened.

"Damn, little girl. Don't be so quiet. You'll kill a poor vampire, here."

"Don't give me any ideas.." She raised an eyebrow. If Peter could be any paler, I was guessing he would be.

"Yeah, you should see her in a fight. Little fucking rebel. I lost count how many vamps she-"

"Peter." Bella interrupted.

"Right, right. Jake wants to know when you'll be home."

"Not yet. Later tonight." She told him. What did Jake want her for? They weren't really an item, right?

"Jazz, pick one emotion and stick to it. I'll be the first vamp to faint.." Bella rested a hand on her forehead before running it through her hair. "See you at home, Peter." Bella said, pointing to the door. Peter chuckled and kissed her on the cheek.

I almost growled. I wanted it to be _me_ that was so carefree about her. I wanted it to be _my_ lips touching her pale, cold skin. Not Peter.

"Well, what do you want to do today?" She asked, now her full attention on me. I now noticed her eyes were a brighter red. Had she just murdered someone?

Truth be told, if that's how she stayed alive. I didn't give a fuck.

She was here now and that's what mattered.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Oh, and someone said that Peter told Jasper that they were born with red eyes, and none of them were related, but Angela introduced Charlote and Bella as sisters.. I should explain.**_

_**Peter knows shit. He practically knew who Jasper was straight away. He knew that he'd find out so he straight up told Jasper they're not related, sort of hinting that there was a smidgen of trust.**_

_**Get it? It's kind of confusing if you read it straight away and not think about it, but I assure you, that was clearly thought out lol.**_

_I still recall the taste of your tears_  
><em>Echoing your voice just like the ringing in my ears<em>  
><em>My favorite dreams of you still wash ashore<em>  
><em>Scraping through my head til I don't want to sleep anymore.<em>

_Something I Can Never Have - Flyleaf._

**Jasper POV**

"What was with Peter?" I asked Bella, later in the night. She lay on my bed, my arm wrapped around her shoulders and playing with strands of her hair. Twisting and turning it around my fingers carefully.

"Peter is.." She sounded deep in thought. "You'll just have to excuse him. He's an idiot." I smiled at her tone of voice. It was so soft and innocent. Like nothing bad had ever happened. But at the same time, you could her a slight hint of sarcasm. It was hard to describe Bella's voice and all the tones that went along with it.

"He seems like a good person." He really did. I could feel the protective vibe emitting from him when he thought Bella wasn't here.

"He is. One of the best people you will ever meet." Yeah. _One _of the best. Bella _was_ the best.

"I guess." I sighed.

Thinking about all the time that we had spent together as kids, with our group.. I longed for those days to be back. I suddenly felt guilty. Our friends would be the same age as me.. I tried staying in contact, mostly just with Rose. Would the ever find out Bella was still alive?

"What's with all the guilt?" And how did she do that?

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"Some vampires have gifts. Others don't. Peter knows shit. You have to actually know his past to figure it out. He still hasn't told anyone though. Not even Charlotte. Charlotte can sense aura's. People's personalities." She told me, but it made me wonder about her.

"But what about you? You feel people's emotions?"

"That's one of them." One?

"You have more than one? I thought they only had one."

"Most gifted vampires do only have one gift. A majority of vampires don't have gifts. I was made with two gifts. I could shield myself from mental attacks. I guess all those breakdowns helped somehow." I shivered thinking about all the times I found Bella passed out with bloodied arms and smelling of drugs.

"What else?" I asked, desperately pushing the images to the back of my head.

"Absorbing other peoples powers. At first I only got part of it, then it would fade. Peter trained me fucking hard and long. Taught me how to cover people with my shield and turn it into a physical shield, while keeping it mental too. And the more I practised, the more I learnt. I have so much shit now it's slightly confusing. One mistake and that person could be dead." She explained.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, Jazzy, that if I got mad at you, all I have to do is think of you in pain. I got that from a close friend actually." She mumbled the end.

"Who's you're friend?" And I hoped it wasn't more than a friend.. Damn jealousy..

"Jane Volturi." I mentally sighed in relief. It was a girl.

"What was her gift?"

"Making people think that they are in such intense pain, it's all they can focus on. Her brother, Alec, is the complete opposite. He cuts peoples senses off." She smiled fondly, sitting up and looking at me.

"They sound.. Nice." I said sarcastically.

"They are good people. Aro could have forced me to stay and join the guard. But he let me go easily." Who did what now? All I heard was force and I was almost growling.

"Jasper. It's not like that." She chuckled.

"Then what's it like?" I hissed. She sighed.

"I think I should go. Remember to keep all this to yourself."

"Yeah, yeah. Number one rule in sparkly world is never tell humans about vampires otherwise the Vulo's will kill you."

"Volturi." She corrected, jumping out the window.

I sighed when she left. Why did I have to fuck up a good evening? My phone vibrated from the drawers next to my bed.

_Hey cuz._

_Long time no hear._

_Rose.x_

My heart constricted in my chest. The guilt came flooding back full force. Rose loved Bella, why couldn't she know? This was painful. I loved my cousin. Bella loved my cousin. My cousin loved Bella. They were closer than most people knew, and it started to show before Bella's 'Death'.

_"Bella, I know it hurts. And it always will. But you have to act strong. I'll always be here. Every step of the way honey. Me and Jasper both. My cousin loves you. I love you. We always will." Rose whispered, holding a crying Bella to her chest on the concrete steps of our house._

_Bella sobbed once more before looking Rose in the eyes and smiling. She wiped away her tears away strongly and sucked in a deep breath, before launching herself at Rose._

_"I'll always love you guys too." She whispered. "Hey, Jazz." She smiled when she saw me. I couldn't help but smile back._

_"Hey Darlin'."_

My phone vibrated in my hand again.

_Hello?_

_Rose.x_

I smiled at my cousin who held no patience.

_Yeah, how are you?_

_Jazz._

Lame reply, I know. But I couldn't think of anything else. Soon, my phone was vibrating again.

_Same old. Em playing football._

_Bored. Alice says hi._

I laughed and typed my reply. They were still a close knit group. Just missing two people..

_Hey, Ali._

_Does she still even go to college?_

I laughed and put my phone down, knowing it would stir a response in Alice and I would no doubt be in for a silent argument.

_I do so. I'm majoring in fashion!_

_You know that!_

_Dork.. At least I made it to college._

_Yeah, I went there, Jasper. -.-_

Damn little pixie. That was a bit of a low blow wasn't it? I didn't reply, waiting for her hurried apology, which came just now. _Sorry, Jaz. _I text her back quickly.

_Don't worry Ali._

_I'm off to bed. Tired, night._

I put my phone down and lay back on my bed which a few minutes ago was occupied with both Bella and I. My phone didn't vibrate again, so I guess they were wanting to leave me in peace. I sighed and closed my eyes before falling into my dreams that were filled with me and Bella. The two of us having red eyes.

When I woke up, Dad still wasn't home. What a surprise. Not.

My thought drifted back to last night. I missed Bella already. I missed her the second she was gone. Was it normal behaviour? I sighed and did all my morning things. Showered, ate breakfast.. Yeah, that was my morning thing.

There wasn't anything to do, and it wasn't like I had any great friends I wanted to be with. Other than Bella. I decided to go for a drive. Maybe just to Port Angeles.

I slammed the door shut and locked it, making my way toward my car. I got in, turned it on and turned the radio up as it blared system of a down.

As I was driving out of Forks, passing a shit load of tall green trees, I saw something red and black flash out the corner of my eye. I twisted my head to look, but didn't see anything.

There was a loud bang and a redhead woman with red eyes was crouched on the hood of my car.


	9. Chapter 9

_If I turn my back I'm defenseless_  
><em>And to go blindly seems senseless<em>  
><em>If I hide my pride and let it all go on<em>  
><em>Then they'll take from me 'till everything is gone<em>  
><em>If I let them go I'll be outdone<em>  
><em>But if I try to catch them I'll be outrun<em>  
><em>If I'm killed by the questions like a cancer<em>  
><em>Then I'll be buried in the silence of the answer.<em>

_By Myself - Linkin Park._

**Jasper.**

Fear gripped me for a second, looking into those crazed red eyes. I foolishly slammed the breaks on, hoping to throw her a little. But when She kept her balance as if she were walking along a tight rope.. Sense kicked in. _Reality_ kicked in.

Her red eyes danced with excitement as she ripped my door off of it's hinges, reaching in, gripping my hoody and throwing me out. I didn't know how far she threw me. But fuck if it didn't hurt. She stalked toward me, eyeing her prey intensely.

The thought of running crossed my mind, but I knew from her eyes.. She was a vampire. And they were to fast. I stayed slumped against the ground, cradling my head.

"Well, here I was thinking that would be harder. Pity." She taunted. Her voice was high pitched. Crazed. Everything about this fucking woman was crazed. Her eyes, her posture, her words..

"Here I was thinking vampires were beautiful.." I shot back through clenched teeth. Her eyes widened a fraction, then a sinister smirk appeared on her face.

"She told you? Oh how wonderful! This makes it even sweeter.." She rambled. Who told me? And what did they tell me? I hissed as she pulled me by my hair, bringing me face to face with her.

"James was a dear friend of mine, you know.." And with that, my eyes were as wide as saucers. "Then that little bitch just had to be changed and kill him. He was human.. Not capable of defending himself against our kind.."

"He deserved everything he fucking got. I would have taken pleasure in killing him if I got the chance." My jaw was tight as I forced out the words.

"You.." She hissed, she slapped my face, I felt her razor like nails dig into my skin. I could smell my own blood and feel it trail down my face. She smiled again, her mouth inches from my face, as she leaned in dangerously, she whispered in my ear.

"I'm going to kill you slowly.. You're going to scream and beg for me to stop.. Imagine how poor, little Bella will feel about that.." She laughed maniacally at her own speech.

I guessed this was it.

They say your whole life flashes before your eyes when you're about to die. I guess it was partially true. I thought of the happy times. Our group together, happy and laughing. Holding Bella, talking to her. Everything about her. I closed my eyes tightly as I waited for my death. She chuckled at my antics.

I love you, Bella.

Her fist connected with my shoulder, instantly dislocating it. I bit my tongue, forcing the scream to stay in, but grunting anyway.

"Fucking psychotic bitch!" I yelled at her, now holding my injured shoulder.

"You say the kindest things.." Another voice came in. This voice was deep, a males voice. I forced my eyes open and looked.

He was dark skinned, with long dark hair tied back in dreadlocks. His red eyes in the same crazed state.

"I am Laurent, this is Victoria. We will be you're attackers for this evening." He laughed at his joke.

"And the last thing you ever see." Victoria sang. Again, I closed my eyes tightly. I saw Bella. Her gentle face smiling back at me. It brought a small smile to my face. Then I heard screaming.

Was that me?

"Get Jasper." I heard Bella's voice.

"But-"

"Do it, Charlotte!" Bella yelled angrily. I chanced a look and opened my eyes. I saw Bella looking like she was fighting herself. Her eyes fixed in a glare on the two vampires who tried to kill me.

They were both screaming, on the ground thrashing. Begging for it to stop.

"Bella, you take icky Vicky." I recognized Peter's voice, but my eyes were locked on Bella alone. She nodded and charged toward the redhead at such a speed it was a blur.

"I fucking warned you." She whispered, crouching down to her level. Victoria stopped screaming. She started to stand, looking fearfully at Bella. She wanted to run. I knew she did.

Then she was screaming again. She collapsed to the floor.

"So this.. Victoria.. This was your biggest fear? Pathetic.." Bella hissed. What was she doing?

"Stop! ..Please. Just stop!" Victoria begged.

"Oh? I thought we were having so much fun.." Bella's voice was sarcastic. I smelled smoke and looked to the right. Peter was throwing the remains of Laurent into a fire, purple smoke rising.

"Jasper, you have to let me help you.." Shit, how long had Charlotte been there? "Bella would kill me if you were hurt." I looked back over at Bella and saw her tearing apart the redhead. My eyes widened and my mouth hung open slightly.

Peter dashed toward her, scooping up the pieces and adding them to the fire. Bella now held Victoria's head. It was amazing. And horrifying at the same time. Victoria was still screaming and begging Bella to stop.

"You're lucky they're all here." Bella snarled, pointing to all of us. "Otherwise I'd keep your fucking head in a jar and slowly tear it apart. Then bury it." A clear substance was leaking from Victoria's head. Venom.

"Please.." Victoria begged. Bella tossed the head in the fire. When she turned back her eyes were dead set on me. She looked wild.

"Peter.." She called weakly. Peter was at her side in a second. He nodded to whatever she whispered to him.

"Char, take him home. Fix him up. I'll calm Bella down." Peter barked out orders. Charlotte nodded and I felt so weak being scooped up into the arms of such a small creature.

"You're not weak. Don't feel so worthless." She said, placing me in the passenger seat of my car and quickly doing the seat belt. She ran around the other side of the car at vampire pace and was speeding in a direction I didn't know of.

"I can't believe this.." She muttered.

"What?" I asked.

"All this time, we've never let her go back and see you. We thought you'd be at peace knowing she was gone. We couldn't be more wrong.." She thought aloud.

"Bella was so strong today. You're her singer.. You were bleeding and she didn't attack you. I'm not sure I could have done that.."

"Singer?" I thought aloud. She gasped, realizing she had spoken of what I hadn't been told. Just how many more secrets had Bella not told me?

"La Tua Cantante." Charlotte smiled. "Extremely rare."

"I don't know french.."

"It's Italian." She corrected me.

"Guess I don't know Italian either."

"Good. Lei ti ama più di voi saprà mai, Jasper."

I was confused to say the least.

"I wish you vampires would stop fucking over your words and just tell me." I growled. Charlotte chuckled as we pulled up to a huge mansion.

"All in due time. Can you walk?" I nodded, opening my door with my non-dislocated arm. I walked painfully slow toward the concrete steps that led to the huge house. **(Cullen's house lol)**

"This place is huge." Charlotte just nodded and led me to a medical looking room. I looked at her questioningly.

"Not only humans get hurt. Bella's lucky to have mastered that power. She used to be the main one in this room. If you had vampire eyes, you would see all the scars.." Char trailed off sadly.

That didn't make me feel better. Not by a long shot. It made me feel worse. What could possibly happen in two years that left her so scarred?

"Why?"

"She's a bit.. Feisty." I snorted.

"Tell me something I don't know." I snickered. Bella's always been a hot shot wild card. Unpredictable.

"I've never seen one vampire take down more than 50 vampires at once." My eyes widened.

"What?" I choked.

"The woman back there, Victoria. She was creating newborn armies. Wanting to eventually overthrow the Volturi,"

"Vampire police, right?" I asked. She chuckled.

"Sure. Anyway, she had a small army. Her front line was only 50 vampires. But against us three, with some of the Guard, they out numbered us. Bella took down the whole front line with one glance. Most of the guard ripped into them quickly, while Jane worked on dropping the second row, Bella was a lot.. Darker.. then." Char stuttered over her choice of words.

"She would encase people in her shield. She liked watching them squirm. She wanted them to feel her pain. She tightened the shield and would crush them. So easily." Char's voice was sad and her head hung. My eyes were once again wide.

I knew Bella had a lot of pent up emotions, but why did it get this bad?

I stayed silent as Char popped my shoulder back into place and cleaned the wound on my face.


	10. Chapter 10

_I'm just so fucking depressed_  
><em>I just can't seem to get out this slump<em>  
><em>If I could just get over this hump<em>  
><em>But I need something to pull me out this dump<em>

_I took my bruises, took my lumps_  
><em>Fell down and I got right back up<em>  
><em>But I need that spark to get psyched back up.<em>

_Beautiful - Eminem._

**Bella.**

I warned her. I fucking warned the bitch. Ever since that day of her pathetic lttle attack. My vampire brain allowing me to remember every little detail.

_xx._

_We were staying with the Volturi, because I was a newborn. Peter and Char wanted me to be the best trained vampire known. It wasn't like they wanted to exploit me. They cared for me as if I were their own flesh in blood. More than I can say about my actual flesh and blood._

_So, yeah. I was fucking pissed as fuck. First I was told, straight out and up fucking front, no human contact unless you're hunting. I screamed, punched, kicked with everything I had. Thats when I started absorbing more than one power at a time._

_My rage had filled me to the point I was being swollowed in darkness. You know the saying 'There's always a light at the end of the tunnel.'? Yeah, wel turns out I was so far in the darkness, my eyes may aswel have been stapled closed._

_There was no light. I was gone. I was hitting rock bottom._

_'Atleast you can't get any lower, right baby?' A voice in my head told me. I sighed. Yeah, I guess the voice had a point._

_"Bella, they're early. They'll be here in three hours. We need you in training. We have plans." Jane said. She looked at me with pain filled eyes. I merely nodded. She came into the room, pulling me in for a quick hug before retreating. Jane quickly became one of my best friends._

_In a few minutes I was outside where a majority of the guard stood, including Cauis. He smiled warmly at me. He knew not to expect a smile back. What was there to smile about?_

_"Bella my dear, all you and Jane will be doing in this fight is using your powers to incapacitate the army. We will tear them apart. My guess is we won't even lose a member." Cauis said brightly. I didn't get why, he was the one that always looked bored and sighed alot. But he seemed fond of me. I just couldn't find it in me to care._

_"Well, they're here even earlier than expected. Formations." Cauis clapped his hands together happily like Master Aro normally would. I guess fighting made him happy. It was sure as fuck going to be my release._

_Jane clasped my hand in hers, Char taking my other hand. They both smiled. I nodded my head, the corners of my mouth turning up very slightly, but they saw it. They released my hands and walked to their appointed places._

_Come on fuckers, I want a fight._

_I saw flaming red hair leading the army. __**(I got to here, saved it, kept writing and got to 3000 fucking word and guess what? I pushed 'save' and it fucking deleted it all! I am **__**BEYOND**__** pissed.)**_

_Her army came to a stop infront of us, and before much longer, I was working on torturing the front line. They fell to the ground, screaming and thrashing violently on the pain bestowed upon them._

_Stupid fuckers, it's all in your ugly fucking thick heads. _

_That was the first 50 down, the guard jumped in quickly, swiftly tearing their limbs apart. I wanted to be doing that myself. Slowly. Making them feel every lost limb as I pulled it from their rock body. Watching the venom pour from their wound as they screamed in horror and pain, desprately trying to get away._

_"James's Little Plaything. What a surprise to see you here!" Redhead laughed. Something in my snapped. I felt it. She was suddenly screaming, and I felt her emotions. She was shocked, in so much pain, confused, agononized. I smiled sadistacally._

_"I whispered in her ear:  
>Fear me dear, for I am Death,<br>I'll take your hope, your dreams, your love,  
>Till theres nothing left." I sang darkly. She was fearful now. <em>

_Fearing for her life. Good she should be. I looked over to the fight, extending my torture to the fouth line of the pathetic army._

_"Stop! .. Please, stop!" She begged._

_"I whispered in her ear:" I started again._

_"Please!" She begged._

_"You better fear me dear, for I am Death,  
>And I'll take that shit you call a life,<br>In a single fucking breath." I whispered the last part._

_I gripped her head between my hands tightly. She screamed, her head thrashing from side to side. Eyes tightly closed._

_"I have a new power." I whispered. "Look at me." I commanded. She opened her eyes as I stopped the pain. Her pupils dialated. I stepped forward, my body disappearing as I merged with her._

_"What are you doing?" She screamed in her head. She had no control over her body. What could she do anyway, hit herself?_

_"This is your only warning." I threatened. "I'm only letting you go because I want a chase. When I do catch you, I'll kill you painfully." I stepped out of her body as Char started screaming for me._

_"Bella, Oh-!" She gasped as I fell at her feet. I stood up, dusting myself off._

_"Surprise?" I said, knowing she didn't know about this ower yet._

_xx._

**Jasper.**

"How did you find her? I asked. Bella told me vaguely. I knew she would leave out the horrible parts. I wouldn't think any less of her if she had.

"She already told you." Char stated confidently. It was fake confidence.

"Tell me from your point of view." I asked. She sighed, her eyes instantly getting glassy. Fuck, just how much had Bella left out?

"It was her blood that drew us there." She admitted some what sheepishly, she started stuttering and gasping for breath I knew she didn't need.

"Her arms, god her arms.. They were cut so badly. Blood was everywhere. I don't know how we didn't attack. She was wearing such.. such horrible clothes. We could tell she was a rape victim straight away, when we killed James, it confirmed it.."

She trailed off, stopping and inhaling deeply.

"We thought it was her heart just beating in overdrive.." What did she mean? "I didn't know.. Not until after.." She struggled. "There were two heartbeats.."

Two heartbeats? What did she mean by two heartbeats?

_Jasper, man, put two and two together. She was sick at school.._

Fuck!

"She was-" I started but before I could say it Char cut me off.

"Pregnant." She confirmed. And I knew she would be crying if she could.

I felt all the blood in my body turn ice cold. And I suddenly foun dmyself crying for Charlotte. For Bella. For everything. Why couldn't I have been there for her?


	11. Chapter 11

_I'm not afraid to take a stand_  
><em>Everybody come take my hand<em>  
><em>We'll walk this road together, through the storm<em>  
><em>Whatever weather, cold or warm<em>  
><em>Just let you know that, you're not alone<em>  
><em>Holla if you feel that you've been down the same road.<em>

_Not Afraid - Eminem._

**Jasper.**

"Charlotte." A voice cut through my thoughts sharply. My head snapped toward the door to find Bella leaning against the door frame. Her face held no emotion, but her voice was cold.

"Bella, I-" Charlotte started, Bella raised her hand and cut her off.

"Why?" She asked. Her voice monotone. "I didn't tell him for a reason."

"Bella, I'm sorry. He deserved to know." Bella whispered something too quietly for me to hear, I tried to read her lips, but they moved so fast. Charlotte looked defeated, the venomous tears in her eyes once again. Bella exited the room.

"What was that about?" I asked. Charlotte shook her head.

"It wasn't my place to say. And I told you." She said, still shaking her head.

"She's mad, I get it. But she won't be mad forever." I tried to reassure her. She smiled.

"Yeah, I guess." She mumbled. "Well, your all clean, Jasper. I'm sorry Victoria came after you."

"It's fine." I waved a hand dismissively. She laughed and turned her back, cleaning up the mess. I walked out of the room to find Bella.

"I don't know why you bother looking for me." I turned to the left and saw her leaning against the stairs. "You should know by now you're only going to get hurt."

"I don't care." I shrugged. Truthfully, I did. If I was dead, how would I spend time with her?

"Yeah you do. I'll drive you home." She said, pushing off of the railing and walking toward the door. I followed like a puppy.

"Don't you miss them?" I asked suddenly, referring to our old friends. She froze. "They miss you. They've all changed." She turned to face me slowly.

"Everyday." She whispered.

"Why can't we talk to them? Let them know you're okay?"

"Because of the Volturi. Do you know how much shit we can get in already?" She hissed. I sighed and gave up, walking toward the door. She turned and opened it, walking out toward the black Lamborghini. Damn, this was a fine car.

"Can I driv-"

"No." She cut me off before I Could even finish.

"Ple-"

"I said no." But I knew she was smiling.

"Never knew you to be possessive." I smirked. She smirked back.

"And here I was thinking you knew me." She said sarcastically. I took my seat in the passenger seat as she started the car. Paramore filled the air, eliminating the silence.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I know how secret this is. I shouldn't have even suggested it." I sighed. I felt Bella's cold hand slip into mine and bit back a gasp, silently relishing in the feeling.

"I just over re-act. The thought of losing you.. Again. Just doesn't sit well with me." Her eyes were focused on the road as she sped. She drove even faster than I did. I gripped her hand and squeezed tightly, knowing it wouldn't even make her flinch. She squeezed back softly. She parked her car a little bit away from my house, before walking with me home.

"Isn't it supposed to be the guy walking the girl home?" I mused out loud. Bella laughed lightly.

"The girl isn't meant to be a vampire." She retorted.

"Right, right." I laughed. "Will you stay?" I asked. She looked at me and nodded.

"I'll meet you up there." She looked at my room, walking around the house. I walked in through the front door.

"Hey, Jaz! Emmett greeted me. I froze. "Surprise!" He yelled, pulling me into an uncomfortable hug.

"Bella!" I heard a scream. My eyes widened. Shit, this wasn't going to go down well.

"Bella?" Em repeated. He started walking toward the stairs. I raced past him and toward my room. Bella was standing near the window, frozen. And Rose was facing her, shaking sightly.

"Bella, is it really you? Please say something!" Rose screamed. Em joined the room and froze. Fuck! Bella looked toward me for help.

"I couldn't see her, I thought it was your heartbeat." She explained.

"Heartbeat?" Em repeated. He seemed to shocked to form a sentence. I swiftly walked toward Bella, whispering lowly.

"I guess we have to tell them."

"Did you know?" She accused me.

"What? No."

"You knew." Rose said, putting it all together. "You knew Bella was alive. Why didn't you tell us? Are you in witness protection? What?" Rose asked, she ran toward Bella, hugging her. But gasped loudly when she felt how cold and hard she was.

"What happened?" She whispered. Bella sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"Woah. Bells.. Where did you get the contacts?" Em asked, finally putting together a coherent sentence.

"They're not contacts." Bella stated. "And I'm not alive."

"What? Of course you're alive. Your standing _right here_." Rose said in a pleading voice.

"Rose, maybe you should-" I started to say.

"No! Jasper Whitlock, you shut your fucking mouth. You knew all this time!" I bowed my head, not offering any words as my cousin scolded me.

"Rose." Bella whispered. Bella suddenly had every ones attention. "Sit down." Rose nodded and sat on my bed.

"How the hell are you alive?" Rose asked again.

"I already told you. I'm not." Bella grabbed Rose's hand and placed it on her throat. "Do you feel a pulse? How unnaturally cold I am?"

Rose's eyes were watery and she started to choke back sobs.

"Then what.."

"You're totally a vampire!" Em yelled triumphantly. What the fuck? How did he guess that? I had to research it. I had to fucking work for it, and he just knew?

"How did you know?" I demanded. His eyes widened.

"I was right?" He asked. I looked toward Bella who was glaring at me. I shrugged sheepishly.


	12. Chapter 12

_The secret side of me_  
><em>I never let you see<em>  
><em>I keep it caged<em>  
><em>But I can't control it<em>  
><em>So stay away from me<em>  
><em>The beast is ugly<em>  
><em>I feel the rage<em>  
><em>And I just can't hold it<em>  
><em>It's scratching on the walls<em>  
><em>In the closet, in the halls<em>  
><em>It comes awake<em>  
><em>And I can't control it<em>  
><em>Hiding under the bed<em>  
><em>In my body, in my head<em>

_Monster - Skillet._

**Bella Point of View.**

My eyes scanned quickly over the three people. The only sound emitting was there low breathing and erratic heartbeats. How could I let this slip? I should have known. I should have focused on the other heartbeats in the house.

Fucking stupid, Bella. How could you do this?

"Bella?" Jasper whispered. I shot him a glare, his pained face made my dead heart clench and I instantly wished I hadn't glared. I sighed.

"Sorry. Yes, I Am a vampire-" I was cut off when I heard laughter. I looked at Emmett.

"I'm sorry, it's just.. I was kidding. You can't be a vampire. You'd be turning to ash under the light." He pointed to Jasper's light in the middle of the ceiling. I ran a hand through my hair. My defense mechanism. Acting like I didn't care.

"And you don't have fangs." He continued.

"And I don't turn to ash in the sun." I growled. His eyes widened.

"You are - Aren't you?" Rose whispered sadly. "That's why you haven't aged. And you're even more beautiful." I felt my eyes widen.

"Yes." I whispered, only just loud enough for them to hear.

"Okay, okay, guys. Jokes over." Em laughed. "She's not a vamp."

"Rose, close your eyes." I asked, but it sounded like demanding. She did as she was told. I ran at vampire speed and stood in front of Emmett. He gasped and fell over. Rose opened her eyes and gasped too.

"Okay.. I believe you." Em said shakily, while getting up.

"Sure. I should go.." I said, looking from Jasper to the window.

"Got a coffin to sleep in?" Em joked.

"Actually, I don't sleep." I deadpanned.

"Come again? All vampires sleep in coffins." He stated like it was a fact. I shook my head.

"I haven't slept since I was killed. We. Don't. Sleep." I said through gritted teeth. I hated this life sometimes. It got so stressful to the point you were emotionally exhausted, but never physically. My body was basically dead anyway. I could run for three days straight and wouldn't feel an ache.

"Ever?" Rose asked, her voice more confident. I shook my head. I started walking toward the window when a thought hit me.

"Rose?" She was at my side instantly. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the gold ring I had borrowed off of her a few days before the accident. She gasped.

"I always kept it with me." I wasn't good at the whole emotional ordeal. I looked away as I thrust it in her direction. She laughed lightly.

"Keep it." She whispered. She reached over and hugged me again. "I missed you." I hugged her back gently.

"I missed you too." I whispered so only she would hear. My voice was filled with a depressing emotion. I pulled back slowly and kissed her on the cheek. I reached around my neck and took off one of my necklaces. I only wore two.

The one I was unclasping had a silver heart with diamonds studded into it. I quickly put it around her neck, biting my lip. She touched it lightly, her eyes wide and a salty smell permitted the room. Tears.

"Thank you." She whispered. I just smiled.

"You should go to sleep. We can.. hang out tomorrow, if you'd like?" I asked nervously.

"Fuck yes!" Rose beamed instantly. I looked toward Em.

"I've missed my little sis for way too long to let her go now." He said, walking toward me and gripping me in a bear hug so tightly, that if I were still human, I was sure I wouldn't be able to breathe.

"Night guys." I smiled and jumped out the window. I heard heavy footfalls.

"Bella, don't-" Rose started yelling. "Right, sorry." She said, looking out the window at my silhouetted form. I smiled, waving slightly and ran at full speed toward the forest and back home.

"Where have you been?" Jake asked, stopping me at the door. He looked pissed.

"With Jasper." I answered in a solemn tone.

"And who were the other two humans?" He nearly growled. My eyes widened slightly. "I was running past, I smelt you and heard 3 heartbeats." He explained, his arms folded across his chest and a scowl set on his face.

"Jasper knew.. Victoria attacked him.-"

"I know that. The other two?"

"The other two.. They were my best friends from my human life. I didn't think and I jumped through the window.. And.." I stuttered for words. His angry expression didn't help at all. I sighed.

"I fucked up, okay? Are you happy?" I screamed at him. Thunder started cracking, it got darker and started to rain. Jake's eyes widened and he quickly pulled me into a hug.

"I'm sorry Bella. You didn't fuck up. As long as they stay quiet, they won't be hurt. I'm thinking about their welfare. Bella," He asked, he put his hands on the side of my face, pulling me toward him, he kissed my forehead. He had to bend down a lot considering the boy was a fucking giant.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you." He whispered, kissing my cheek this time. I laughed.

"Cut it out with the kisses." I pushed him away. He laughed.

"You so love me." He grinned.

"Not like that." I grinned back. He put a hand over his heart.

"Oh, ouch, Bella. That really hurt." He mocked. I started to walk past him, when he grabbed both of my arms. I smiled, using one of my powers to shock him lightly.

"Ow, fuck!" He yelled. "Bellurgggggh!" He growled. I was glad we lived near a forest. He phased and chased me through the forest.

After two hours I felt bad for him, and let him catch me. We were now laying in a clearing. I was resting on Jake's chest as he slept, snoring loudly I might add. I watched the sunset come up while thinking about Jasper.

Jake snored loudly, making me jump slightly. I always wondered why we were best friends. But we were polar opposites. He was a werewolf, I was a vampire. He liked P Diddy, I liked Paramore. I wouldn't be surprised if he liked pink.

I focused on using Jane's power to shock Jake into reality again.

"Belllllllllllllllllaaaaaaa!" He growled. I laughed and took of running again. an angry werewolf chasing after me groggily.


	13. Chapter 13

_How the hell did we wind up like this _  
><em>Why weren't we able <em>  
><em>To see the signs that we missed <em>  
><em>And try to turn the tables <em>  
><em>Now the story's played out like this <em>  
><em>Just like a paperback novel <em>  
><em>Lets rewrite an ending that fits <em>  
><em>Instead of a hollywood horror.<em>

_Someday - Nickelback._

**Jasper Point of View.**

I woke up on the very edge of my bed. Rose was situated behind me, and Emmett on her other side. Wait, Em was in bed.. With me? Fuck!

I threw the covers back and sprang out of bed.

"Jasper, what are you doing?" Rose mumbled. I pointed at Emmett.

"He's _in_ my bed! I don't sleep with guys!" At this, Emmett woke up, and the whole of fucking Forks and La Push heard it and woke up, he did what only Emmett would do.

He fucking laughed. Loudly.

"Oh my god, Jazz. Get over it. I've slept with Bella and Alice countless times." Rose waved her hand and rolled over in bed.

1.

2.

3..

"Oh shit! Bella's going to be here! Get up you oaf!" She yelled, kicking her legs at Emmett at such a force he fell out of bed and landed on the floor with a loud thud. I stifled my laugh.

"Okay, okay woman. We're gonna get up and go pick something up from the airport." Em said. The airport?

"Didn't you get everything when you flew in? Speaking of which, where are you actually staying?" I asked.

"Here of course." My eyes widened.

"And no one told me.." I deadpanned. Oh well. I loved these fucking two as family.

"Course not. We're just like that. Package deal, we gotta go. Flight gets in in 2 hours." Rose said heading for the shower.

I scrolled through my contacts on my cell phone. She was the only B in my phone book.

_Bella.x_

That's the one. I hit the little green light, and my cell phone started ringing her number.

"Hey." She said into the phone. I found myself smiling at just her voice.

"Hey darlin'. Rose an Em are picking something up and will be back later on today, so do you think you can put up with me?" I asked hopefully into the phone. I heard a light laugh.

"Sure thing. We can meet the in Port Angeles if you want? I'll pick you up." She said quickly.

"Wait, no, I'm the man, I think you should let me drive." Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes.

"And I'm the vampire. I drive." Dammit! That woman just.. Hang on, backtrack, that vampire just won't let me drive the car!

"Fine." I sighed into the phone.

"See you in a few." She said and hung up. I pushed the red button and hung up too.

Rose and Em were already gone, they were going to ring us when they were finished doing whatever it was that they were doing. I threw on some clothes, a black hoody with BMTH written across the chest, and some black jeans, pulled on some converse, grabbed my wallet and cell phone, throwing them into the depths of my pockets and trudged downstairs to eat something.

I heard a car pull up and silently curse. Fucking speed demon. I opened the door to a smiling Bella. She looked god. But she did everyday.

Her hair was perfectly straight, and she had slight bangs covering her eyes, her pale skin looked so soft, but I knew better. Her red eyes were framed in black eyeliner with a hint of dark blue, and mascara. A light sheen of clear lip gloss was on her lips.

She wore a grey tank top with sun glasses tucked in the V of the neck, a black and white checker shirt with a teal blue hoody over top, open at the front. Dark wash skinny jeans and her converse. **(On profile)**

"Done staring?" She asked smugly. My eyes met the floor as I looked down embarrassed. "Don't worry. You're not the first and you won't be the last." She laughed.

I vaguely wondered if when Lindsay was saying Bella took a mirror everywhere was true.. She looked ready for a fucking photo shoot. She should be a model or something. Maybe she was still insecure and hid behind her looks? Maybe I was just over thinking the situation.

"Toast is burning." Oh shit! I ran into the kitchen where the toast jumped out of the toaster angrily, flying high into the air. Then it stayed there. I looked at Bella who was laughing. Her eyes looking at me, me looking at the floating toast and back to her again.

"Your making my toast fly.." I pointed out. She sighed, the toast dropped quickly, hitting me in the head.

"Fuck, hot hot hot!" I yelled, dusting burnt crumbs out of my hair. I heard laughing and glared at Bella. "Shut up."

"Oh I'm so scared." She bit back sarcastically. I smiled.

"Whatever. Let's go eat in town. I don't like burnt flying supernatural toast. I might turn invisible or something." I shrugged.

"Sure, sure." She muttered, walking out the door, I followed, turning to lock my door when I heard a click. I looked at Bella who till had her back to me, walking toward the car.

"Did you ju-"

"It's locked. Jasper?" She asked sweetly.

"Yes, darlin'?" I asked.

"Get your fucking ass in th car." She smiled. I laughed and quickly got into the car.

A few hours passed when Rose rang and said she would meet us in the food court. I was hungry again, so went and got a burger when I saw Rose, Em and a little girl with them. Really little, like only one.. Rose was carrying her, and walking toward Bella. I forgot about the burger and raced back to Bella. Her eyes were wide.

"Umm.. guys, this is Anna. Anna Bella Hale McCarthy." Rose introduced. "Our daughter."

"Bella?" I asked. Rose looked sheepish, turning to look at Bella.

"I love you, you always knew that. When you were gone, I basically got so emo that I fell apart. When I got pregnant, I was fucking scared, I needed you, but I knew you weren't there. I wanted my daughter to have some part of you in her life." Rose finished sadly.

"I.. Don't know what to say. Thank you?" Bella whispered, extremely confused. I wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her small frame into me, she buried her head against me, her right hand gripped my hoody. I rubbed her back soothingly.

"I didn't mean to make you upset.." Rose whispered. Bella turned to face Rose, my arms wound around her small body proctectively, I relished in the feeling of having her cold body near me.

"You didn't. It's just.. I never thought that.. I can't believe I missed something so important.. How old is she?" Bella asked. "And why isn't she crying?" Why would she be crying?

"Why would she be crying, darlin'?" I asked.

"Kids hate me. No animals like me. I'm to intimidating. I have a horse that likes me.." She laughed. Wait, she had a horse?

"What, is it a vampire horse, or what?" Em asked while laughing.

"Pretty much." Bella said seriously. What?

"Come again?" Em asked.

"I met a vampire a few months ago, he had the ability for making living things live forever. It sounds really confusing, and it is. I never got that power, but now Dodge can live forever." Bella smiled that contagious smile.

"Wow, that's amazing." Rose said. Bella nodded.

"He's my baby. He's only nine years old. I got him from an abusive home when he was six, the vampire worked his magic not so long ago."

She was just full of surprises wasn't she? I mean, trust Bella to have a vampire horse.


	14. Chapter 14

_And when it rains_  
><em>Will you always find an escape?<em>  
><em>Just running away<em>  
><em>From all of the ones who love you<em>  
><em>From everything<em>

_You made yourself a bed_  
><em>At the bottom of the blackest hole<em>  
><em>And you'll sleep 'til May and you'll say<em>  
><em>That you don't want to see the sun anymore<em>

_And oh, oh, how could you do it?_  
><em>Oh I, I never saw it coming<em>  
><em>Oh, oh, I need the ending<em>  
><em>So why can't you stay just long enough to explain?<em>

_Take your time_  
><em>Take my time<em>

_When It Rains - Paramore_

**Jasper POV.**

It was just me and Bella. Rose, Em and my niece. Still hard to believe I had a niece. Had it really been that long since I'd seen them?

"Jazzy?" Bella asked softly. I didn't say anything but reached for her hand as we lay in my room.

"It's just a shock. I never knew.." I muttered almost silently, I knew she would have heard.

"Yeah, same here.." She whispered back. I leaned up on my elbows and hovered over Bella's small form. I looked into her blood red eyes. My eyes scanned her body quickly out of habit. She kept changing outfits. She always looked incedibly sexy.

She wore a black tank top with heaps of zips running across it horizontally. Over top of that was a leather jacket. Her jeans which she informed me were J Brand wash skinny jeans were colored in grey. She was stunning. **(Sorry, I made a polyvore, on profile, please check it out.)**

"Jasper?" She asked, breaking me out of my thoughts. I looked up and into her eyes. I don't know what happened, or what came over me. I leaned forward and pressed my lips to hers softly. I felt her tense first, before she relaxed and started kissing back. I tested my luck, slowly sliding my tongue across her cold bottom lip. Her mouth opened slightly and my tongue plunged inside. She tasted so sweet. Like strawberries and vanilla. I found myself addicted.

I rolled over onto my back, pulling Bella with me. She sat on top of me, straddling me, as she lent down and caught my lips in another kiss. This one wasn't as gentle. We fought for dominance, neither of us giving in to the other. I bucked my hips into Bella's, she started grinding her hips against mine, and I found myself harder than ever before. I moaned into her mouth, she growled back lightly. I smiled against her lips. She pulled back, her mouth open slightly.

"I'm sorry." She stammered. Sorry? What was she sorry for. God, please don't be sorry for that amazing, scorching fucking kiss.. "I don't know what came over me. I shouldn't have done that." I felt angry as the words left her mouth. But also an immense depression.

"Why?" My voice was barely above a whisper, and I felt a growl starting to rumble in my chest. "So you get my hopes up to crush them? Was that it?" I stood, towering over her small, sad frame. But I was so angry that I didn't register the fear and hurt in her eyes.

"Well congratulations, Bella. Why don't you just fucking leave? Go get some other humans hopes up to crush them."

"Jasper, I-"

"No, Bella. Just go. Get out." I whispered, my head down as I pointed to the window. "Now." I heard a crack of thunder, and a loud down pour of rain. My head snapped up quickly, Bella was nowhere in sight, and the thunder and rain got louder and louder.

Why was I so stupid? What the fuck had I done?

**Bella's POV**

I ran home as fast as I possibly could. The venom in my eyes wanted to fall, create some form of tears. But it would never happen.

"Hey Bells." Jake greeted me. He saw my depressed expression and slung a warm arm around my shoulders. "Up for some werewolf/vampire baseball?" He offered.

"Sure. Perfect weather after all." I smiled sadly. Jake smiled back.

He stripped in front of me, and phased into his beautiful wolf self. Jake and I had been together once, so I'd seen all that. But we found that after a year we were better as friends. We skipped the whole awkward stage and went straight back to best friends. He phased back and put his hand out for his shorts. I handed them back and he quickly pulled them on.

"Their up for it. Meet them at the field. Char, Peter!" Jake called.

"What?" Char hissed.

"Busy!" Peter grunted. I sighed.

"Peter can you stop fucking my sister for once and come play baseball?" I growled.

"Baseball? Well, why didn't you say, babe? We're in!" Peter yelled, he was dressed and at my side in a few seconds, along with Char.

I was grateful at times like this that I had my family to distract me. I ran to the field quickly, racing the others. Jake barked in his wolf form and I laughed, pushing my legs faster. I won of course. I was instantly scooped into warm arms.

"Hey babe!" Paul yelled, kissing my head. I laughed as he put me back on the ground. "You get shorter every time I see you." He laughed. I stomped on his foot. He laughed even more, pouncing on me and holding me down. I struggled against him, but we were equally as strong.

"I call Bella for my team!" Jake yelled quickly.

"No fair!" Embry whined.

"Yeah, we call Bells!" Quil backed up Embry.

"Peter and Char!" Embry yelled. "Your with us!" He grinned.

"I'm with Bella's team. AKA, the winning team!" Paul taunted.

"Cause we all know Paul can't win on his own." Jared snickered. Paul burst into a silver wolf and pounced at him.

Yeah, even in the saddest of days, my family supported me.


	15. Chapter 15

_Glaciers melting in the dead of night_  
><em>And the superstars sucked into the supermassive<em>  
><em>(Ooh, you set my soul alight)<em>  
><em>Glaciers melting in the dead of night<em>  
><em>And the superstars sucked into the supermassive<em>  
><em>(Ooh, you set my soul)<em>

_I thought I was a fool for no one_  
><em>But ooh, baby I'm a fool for you<em>  
><em>You're the queen of the superficial<em>  
><em>And how long before you tell the truth?<em>

_Ooh, you set my soul alight_  
><em>Ooh, you set my soul alight<em>

_Super Massive Black Hole - Muse._

**Bella POV.**

"Come on Bells, let's sort out the teams," Jake glared, "Properly, not just putting yourself in teams.. Paul."

"Hey!" Paul growled, now in human form again. I laughed at their antics. this as always what happened when we play baseball.

"Okay, captains are Jared," Jared cheered, pumping his fist in the air. "And me." Jake announced. "And I call Bells!" he said quickly.

"Fuck it!" Jared sighed. "Dude, you are _such_ a cheat. Peter." He called, Peter went and stood near Jared, a small smirk forming on his pale lips.

"Pick me!" Paul yelled.

"Charlotte." Jake called. Char smiled, dancing over to me and tangling herself into my arms excitedly. Me and Char were competitive. We always won.

"Dude! Pick me!" Paul yelled at Jake.

"Sam." Jared called, Sam went to Jared muttering something about why he wasn't team captain.

"Pick me now!" Paul yelled.

"Fuck, okay, Paul." Jake called.

"Yes!" He jumped up in the air and raced over to us, a huge smile on his face.

"Quil." Jared called. Quil went to Jared. Dammit, Quil was fast.

"Leah!" I called quickly. Me and Leah got along quite well. She was a bitch, I was a more cold hearted bitch. She fitted into our family well.

"Finally, here I was thinking you forgot about me." She said, pecking me on the cheek quickly, she had to lean down quite a bit considering she was 5'11 and I was 5 foot. Yeah, midget. I hoped being a vampire would lengthen my legs, make me at least 5'4. But no. I am five foot. Even Jane is two inches taller than me.

"Embry!"

"Hey, Embry was mine!" Jake yelled at Jared.

"You snooze you lose." Jared laughed. Jake growled back.

"Brady!" I called. He ran toward us happily. (In this Brady and Collin are 17. it makes it easier.)

"How are you, Bellsy?" He asked, pecking me on the lips quickly. He was even taller than Leah, I heard his back click when he had to lean down. "Damn, I'm gonna have to get on my knees to kiss you soon." He laughed. I waved my hand dismissively.

"I can punch you in the nuts from this height." I shot back, he laughed heartily.

"Sure, sure."

"Collin!" Jared called. Collin smiled and trotted toward Jared.

"Seth!" Leah called. She loved her brother more than life itself. She used to hate the pack, especially Sam for imprinting on her second cousin, Emily, but when she imprinted on Embry, and Embry on her, well.. They have never been happier. Her and Sam were getting along a lot better than they were. They could actually hold a conversation without arguing.

I grabbed the baseball bat, holding one hand at the bottom of the shaft. Jared smirked and placed his hand just above mine. I put my hand above his quickly, he followed my actions, I slammed my hand on top of the bat, he slammed his hand on top of mine, I laughed and shoved him out the way, holding the bat.

"No fair, it was supposed to be captain versus captain." Jared mumbled. I just smirked and starting spinning the bat in my hands. I took my place and got into stance.

Jared smirked, rolling the ball in his hands as he stood in the middle. He threw a curve ball at me fast, but I saw it's movements break down as it became slower to my eyes only. I smirked, and swung the bat forward to collide with the ball. The ball flew into the forest. Charlotte let out a whistle.

"Come on babe! Run your little ass around this field!" Leah cheered.

"Go Bella!" Char yelled. "Leah, you stole my line." She laughed. I threw the bat down, sprinting around the bases at full speed, before running and colliding into my girls. We all fell in a heap and started laughing.

"We got it!" Sam yelled, running toward Jared. He saw me and frowned. "Dammit!"

"Sorry, Sammy. I'm just too good." I boasted, laughing. I was pathetic, actually. But nobody had to know that.

"My turn." Char danced up to collect the bat from the ground and held it firmly.

"Are you ready, little girl?" Jared taunted.

"As ready as you, little boy." She said, holding up her pinky finger. "Yeah, Kimmy kub told me." We all burst out laughing. I could smell and see Jared blushing. It made me laugh even more.

"Whatever." He mumbled, throwing the ball as hard as he could. I knew Charlotte was smirking. I could sense it. She smashed the ball into a direction in the forest. She dropped the bat and sprinted as fast as she could around the bases, coming back home,, doing exactly what I did, and bringing me and Leah to the ground.

"My turn!" Leah cheered.

"Why was I even the captain?" Jake muttered. We just laughed, this always happened when Jake as captain.

"Ready, bitch?" Jared smirked, raising an eyebrow. Leah laughed.

"Oh, you know it." She smirked. Jared threw the ball, Leah hit it, and Sam phased mid air, jumping up and caught the ball in his mouth.

"Hey!" Charlotte yelled. He smiled as much as a wolf could. He looked kind of sheepish. He spat the ball out, shrugged and continued to stay in wolf form.

"Everyone in wolf form." Jared ordered. They all obeyed, Jared stayed human to throw the ball.

"You don't make a very good captain, why didn't you think of that first?" Jake laughed, taking his place and swinging the bat around.

"You just shut up." He growled, making Jake laugh.

"Sure, sure. How about you make me."

"Oh, Jake, I didn't know you felt like that. I always wanted to be with you." Jared said in a fake dreamy voice. Everyone started making gagging noises and Jake growled.

"Throw the god damn ball." Jake ordered. Jared rolled his eyes. "Oh, it's going to be more than your eyes rolling." I laughed at Jake's voice.

Jared mockingly kicked into the air like a ballerina and threw the ball swiftly. Jake hit it as hard as he could, wolves jumped up, colliding with each other, and Peter ran to grab the ball.

"Good boy, sit. Drop the ball." Peter mocked Embry. Embry growled. "He's getting away, give me the ball!" Embry shook his head and threw it to Jared, but by now, Jake was already home again.

"My turn." Brady cheered. Collin jumped up on his two hind feet howling. "Shut up, Collin. I'm not that bad.." The wolf laughed and wobbly walked on two back legs.

"Collin.." Jared warned. Collin whined and dropped back onto four feet. He pulled his arm back quickly, thrusting the ball forward and letting go. Brady swung the bat, hitting the ball directly, a loud crack echoed through the forest. Unfortunately.. The ball went in the direction of Collin's head, bounced off of his head, and straight into Quil's, then into Sam's. The three wolves whined in unison, then growled in Brady's direction.

"Um.. Opps.. I really didn't mean to. But hey, that was funny." Brady phased and ran around the bases quickly.

"Who are you?" I heard a musical voice. Shit, how did I not sense that. I turned to the left and saw two vampires.

One was a tall male with bleach blonde hair. He had golden eyes. Golden? He had to be about 6'3. Maybe 23 years old. He held a woman who lookd to be about 5'6. She looked slightly older than him. 24 maybe. She had caramel colored hair and the same golden eyes.

"Hello. I am Carlisle Cullen. This is my wife, Esme." He introduced. They were definitely vampires.

All the wolves phased, standing behing us, apart from jake he stood in a protective stance, just pushing me behind him. Peter was in the same stance with Charlotte.


	16. Chapter 16

_I'm only happy when it rains_  
><em>I feel good when things are going wrong<em>  
><em>I only listen to the sad sad songs<em>  
><em>I'm only happy when it rains<em>

_I only smile in the dark_  
><em>My only comfort is the night gone black<em>  
><em>I didn't accidentally tell you that<em>  
><em>I'm only happy when it rains<em>  
><em>You'll get the message by the time I'm through<em>  
><em>When I complain about me and you<em>  
><em>I'm only happy when it rains.<em>

_I'm Only Happy When It Rains - Garbage._

**Bella POV.**

"We don't mean any harm." The male said, his eyes on the ground as if he were trying to show he wasn't a threat. He took the woman's hand and slowly pulled her to a vulnerable position on the ground. Jake looked confused, so I patted his leg. I'd tell him later.

"We found two humans, they were badly hurt. They kept calling for Bella." He spoke again, and my eyes widened. Me?

"What?" I hissed, walking past Jake angrily.

"Ah.. You are Bella?" He asked softly.

"Yes I'm fucking Bella." I growled. "Who was it?"

"They said they're names were Emmett and Rosalie." I gasped.

"Where are they?" I demanded. Fuck, please be okay. Nothing happened.. Of course something fucking happened, Bella, this vampire is fucking telling you!

"They are at our new house. They are going through the change." As soon as he said that I felt two emotions.

Guilt.

How could I have been so stupid? I let my argument with Jasper effect my friendship with Rosalie and Emmett. I wasn't there to protect them. What about Anna?

Relief.

I felt guilty for having this emotion. Part of me was happy that I would always have them. But that was selfish. They would be burning. They would be suffering. And I was thinking of myself.

"Take me there now." I demanded. They nodded, taking off at full speed. It wasn't nearly as fast as I could run, but it was fast enough. The woman, Esme, was faster than the Carlisle.

We ran for two minutes before approaching a huge house, equal to the size of ours and not too far away from ours either. I heard Rose's scream and pushed myself faster, over taking the other two vampires and following the sound of Rose's voice. She didn't deserve this. I shut my eyes tightly.

Another scream sliced through the otherwise quiet air. I was instantly hit by their emotions. Fear, pain, hurt, curiosity.. That one had o be Rose. No matter how much pain she was in, she was always curious to see what happened afterwards.

I nearly ripped the door off of it's hinges and rushed to Rose's side. I didn't even notice my legs carrying me quickly upstairs. They lay in different beds.

Rose had her hands balled, her eyes shut tightly, and her golden hair flowed around her as her head thrashed from side to side. I could smell blood, but couldn't see it. They must have changed them. I ignored the blood and went to Rose's side. I took her warm hand in mine.

"Rose? I'm here now. I am so sorry I let this happen. Believe me, I didn't want it to happen. Not like this. You should of had a choice.." I rambled. She gripped my hand, her jaw locking to keep her from screaming.

"I know you can hear me." She squeezed again. "I am so sorry." I whispered. I gathered all the calm, happiness, serenity and lethargy and washed it over both her and Em.

They stopped thrashing. They weren't in pain. I slowly let go of Rose's hand and walked toward Emmett. The big bear of a man. At least Rose would still have him. I grabbed his hand and held it. He was starting to sweat. The only sound in the room now was their heartbeats.

"I'm sorry.." I told him. "I should have been there, for both of you. You're going to hate me."

"I knew you weren't as heartless as you tried to pull off." Carlisle's voice filled the room.

"I'm heartless." I corrected him. "I wasn't there for them when they needed me." My had hung low, my hair falling into my eyes. I felt Carlisle place a hand on my shoulder, and any other time, I would have snapped that hand right off.

But not this time. Not now. I closed my eyes.

"They have a child." I admitted for some unknown reason. "I took Anna's parents away from her."

"No. That car did. Someone crashed into them, head on. The other person driving the car died instantly. These two, though.. They held on. We set the cars a light. Nobody will know the difference."

"Anna will. She's not even old enough to walk!" I yelled, suddenly angry. The two started moaning in pain again and I cursed under my breath, focusing hard. The moaning stopped and they were calm again.

"You are a talented young woman. Aro said you were." Aro? Wait, Carlisle Cullen.. Aro had mentioned him.. He stayed with them for a few decades but didn't like our lifestyle. He didn't like caging people in a room and let them know they were going to die.

"I remember you now." I told him. He nodded.

"I knew you would."

I stayed by Rose and Emmett's side. I wouldn't leave until they woke. And I knew if they attacked me, I wouldn't have the energy to defend myself.

**Jasper POV**

Fucking idiot.

That's what I was. A fucking idiot. I had yelled at Bella, the only girl I would ever fucking love, and I yelled at her. Made her leave.

I tried calling, I knew she would be to stubborn to make this first move. But it had been three days now. Had I really gotten to her that badly?

_Yes, you fucking idiot. You did. Now look at yourself. Pathetic. You always have been._

Shut up. I growled in my head.

_You know it's true. You may have finally got the girl. You kissed her even. Then you had to go and fucking ruin it. Suck it up, lover boy. Time to bite the fucking bullet. You screwed up. Bad._

I know I did.. There was no way of fixing this. I looked at myself in the mirror. Raising my head slowly.

A man stared back at me. A failure of a man stared back at me. He had honey blonde hair that fell into his blue eyes. A girl he was in love with liked his hair like that. But why would she care now? That guy fucked up.

_Sucks to be that guy, huh?_

Fuck up! Just shut up..

I looked back into the eyes of the man staring back at me. Fear and hurt danced in them, betraying his body. Showing his true feelings.

_Like I said before._

I ignored my inner thoughts. Because I knew they were right. I pushed off of the sink and headed toward the door. I was going to Bella's. Maybe she would forgive me.

_You know, everything hurtful you say, you can't take back. It's like leaving a piece of paper outside, going back in three days to get it. It'll be gone, but you'll always remember it. Plus, the chicks a fucking vampire. Picture perfect memory._

And my mind was right. I got in the car quickly, slamming the door. I looked in the passenger seat and saw one of Bella's hoodies. That at least gave me an excuse, right?

I sped the whole way to Bella's house.


	17. Chapter 17

_Can we pretend that airplanes_  
><em>In the night sky<em>  
><em>Are like shooting stars<em>  
><em>I could really use a wish right now <em>  
><em>Wish right now,<em>  
><em>Wish right now.<em>

_Airplanes - B.o.B featuring Hayley Williams._

**Jasper POV.**

I didn't bother knocking. I basically threw myself at the door, thinking stupidly it would be locked, when it wasn't. I mean, why would a vampire lock their house? I heard a gasp, and I quickened my pace.

"Bella.. What happened? Who did this?" I heard someone like Rose say. But her voice was clearer.. Like a vampires. And who did what? what happened to Bella. I felt my anger make it's appearance and I barged into the room. I froze at what I saw.

"Jasper?" Rose asked. Rose was different. Any trace of her tan was gone, she was as pale as Bella. Blood red eyes, even redder than Bella's. Her face was sharper and more defined. I saw a big figure out the corner of my eye. Emmett. He was the same. Pale, red eyes. Extremely muscular.

"What the hell happened?" I demanded. Bella hung her head.

"We were playing baseball-"

"Baseball? Vampires play baseball? Oh this is rich. How can you play with three vampires?" I sneered childishly. She glared, then smirked. Squaring her shoulders, she stood proudly and confidently at all five feet tall. I knew this was fake confidence, but if I didn't know her better, I would believe it.

"And the wolves. It's actually really fun." Her voice was cold, and held an edge to it. I shuddered, knowing that I had caused such a cold response from Bella.

"We were in an accident." Rose stated sadly. "The other guy was just driving so fast.. We never saw him coming.. and.. These two people with gold eyes.. they were like Bella but had gold eyes, they saved us. Changed us."

Golden eyes? Why would vampires have golden eyes? Wait, Anna.

"What about Anna?" I asked quickly. Rose smiled sadly.

"She was with your dad. Thank god." She sighed. "I would never forgive myself if.." She trailed off and started crying, but no tears came. Only dry sobs. Emmett went to comfort her instantly. Bella smiled at the two.

"Congratulations. Do you feel that complete feeling right now?" She asked them. What was she on about?

"I feel.. calm and content." Em replied. That's great. Really..

"Me too." Rose agreed. Bella's smile widened, but this time it had a trace of sadness, it never reached her crimson eyes.

"You've found your mate. I always knew you two would be forever." She smiled. Mate?

"Mates?" Em voiced my thoughts. Bella nodded.

"Soul mate." She stated slowly. Matching grins appeared over Rose and Em's faces.

"Really?" Rose squealed excitedly. Bella simply nodded.

"But theres one thing I'm thinking about right now. Don't you have any desire to attack Jazz?" I paled. Why would they attack me? Rose looked at me.

"He doesn't smell that great." Rose shrugged. Oh, thanks cousin. Em looked at her shocked.

"He does to me."

"I don't swing like that, Em." I said quickly. There was a short round of laughter.

"Hello?" I heard a male voice call. Rounding the corner I saw a tall man with blonde hair and golden eyes. He wore a medical coat. Was he some sort of doctor? Of course not. He was a vampire. With gold eyes. A woman about 5'6 with caramel colored hair followed him. She had a motherly aura to her. And the exact same shade of eyes.

"Hello Carlisle, Esme." Bella nodded toward them. These were the two vampires that saved my friends. I guessed I should be thankful. But I wasn't. Not really. No, I was jealous. This is what _I _wanted. _I _wanted to be a vampire. _I_ could handle the burning for three days. I could do it all for Bella. Why couldn't it be _me_ in this position?

_Listen to yourself. You say it's all for Bella. But all you're thinking is Me, I, mine. Selfish prick._

I hung my head. It was right. But fuck, I could be selfish for once. I wanted Bella. I felt a gentle nudge in my shoulder and looked down, locking eyes with Belle.

"That's quite some conflict you've got going on there." She said quietly. I tried to break the tension with a joke.

"Yeah, well I am a potential food source right now." Her smile fell. "Kidding." I added quickly. But her smile didn't come back. She wasn't even smirking now.

"I should get you out of here." She said, starting to push me out the door. I held my ground. She pushed more, and I knew she could beat me easily. This was one of the things I hated. I wanted to be equal with her. Not protected by her. _I _wanted to protect _her_.

"So, you can follow our diet, or Bella's. We know she does not hunt innocents." I looked at Bella. I thought vampires attacked as soon as the slightest of blood was spilled?

"We will help you, no matter which path you decide to take." Esme smiled warmly. Rose looked at Emmett who held her hand lovingly, stroking it.

"I'd like to hunt animals." Em smiled.

"I don't think I could be that strong. I'd like to follow Bella." Rose smiled sadly.

"Are you sure?" Bella asked. They both nodded, happy with their choices. "I'll take Rose hunting then. Carlisle, Esme, would you mind-"

"Of course, Dear. We'd be happy to." Esme smiled, touching Bella's face gently. I was happy at this moment. Bella needed a mother figure. Esme was perfect.

If I ever get changed, I hope she would take me under her wing like that. Bella turned to leave, I grabbed her cold hand.

"I need to ask you something." I said, nervously looking back at the group of vampires. This was make or brake. "Be my girlfriend?" I asked, scratching the back of my head. I heard a round of gasps from behind me. And a cheer from Em.


	18. Chapter 18

_But you put on quite a show, really had me going_  
><em>But now it's time to go, curtain's finally closing<em>  
><em>That was quite a show, very entertaining<em>  
><em>But it's over now<em>  
><em>(But it's over now)<em>  
><em>Go on and take a bow.<em>

_Take a Bow -Rihanna._

**Jasper POV.**

I was an idiot. I mean seriously, I asked her out in a room full of vampires for fucks sake. Her eyes were flickering around the room, tasting everyone's emotions.

"Maybe we should go talk, outside?" She suggested. Emmett let out a loud sigh.

"Just say yes already!" He yelled. Rose shot a glare at him.

"Shut up! The sooner we hunt the sooner we can see Anna." Emmett's eyes lit up, and I saw Bella's eyes die down. What was that about? She plastered on a fake smile and turned to the vampires.

"Right." She said enthusiastically. Rose smiled and followed the two golden eyed vampires through the door they had exited. Emmett followed closely.

"We'll go to the meadow." Bella announced. Her facade falling ever so slightly. I nodded, walking toward the forest.

After an hour hiking for me at my slow human pace, we reached a green grassy meadow. There were blue and purple flowers scattered through it evenly, and I was surprised no animals had eaten the grass down. The meadow was just perfect. Like it was straight out of a magazine or some shit.

Bella jumped up a tree, perching herself on a low branch where I would still be able to see and hear her. I sat down on the grass.

"Are you going to keep me waiting? This is kind of nerve wracking." I told her, scratching the back of my head. She sighed and fell backwards. My heart raced as I was on my feet in a split second. I ran toward her, when she flipped backwards ever so slowly, landing on her feet, her left hand swiping the ground as she landed in a crouch.

"Relax, Jazz. I'm a vampire. I'm not exactly breakable." She smiled a true Bella smile. I smiled widely in return. I should be worried, I mean my long time love is a vampire. But I didn't care. I. Loved. Her. I loved a vampire. But it was more than that. I loved Bella.

I scratched the back of my head. "Yeah, sorry. Like a human could save the vampire." My eyes scanned the ground as it suddenly became the most interesting thing in the world.

How did grass come out of those little seeds anyway? How did the little seeds get created? How did they know which seed was which? How-

"Jazzy?"

"Right.. I'm fine. Really." I smiled. Because when I was with her, I was. I heard her sigh loudly as she started walking with her arms folded behind her back. I've tried doing that, but it's really uncomfortable. My arms weren't as small as hers.

"Do you really mean it?" She whispered. Her back was facing me, so I couldn't see her face. I couldn't see what she was feeling. I stepped toward her cautiously and slowly. Giving her time to walk away if she wanted to. She didn't. She stayed completely still.

I placed my hand on her arm. She still didn't move. I pushed her arm, forcing her to face me before enveloping her small frame against mine in a hug. She didn't hug me back, but I could almost feel her shock. I felt her body starting to shake softly, forcing herself not to cry. I pulled back to look into her red eyes.

Neither of us said anything. I pulled her against me again, just glad to have her with me. I felt her arms slowly make their way around my waist, resting there. She didn't hold tightly, only very lightly. Her head leaned against my chest and eyes closed, like mine.

We stayed like that for a few minutes. Only silence and comfort passing between us.

"You have to know what you're getting into.." She whispered lightly. We didn't move. I refused to.

"I already know what I'm getting into. I want it." I told her seriously. I felt her head start to move as she pulled back to look at me. I opened my eyes slowly and looked at her. Her eyed were wide and glossy. She was almost scared. No, she was scared.

"Trust me, Bella. Please, I've waited so long." I told her. I buried my face in her hair, pulling me against her once more. She was cold, freezing. But I wanted her as close to me as possible.

"I trust you." She whispered against me.

"Thank you."

We spent the afternoon talking, laughing. Sitting in silence, or just holding each other. I was so happy to finally be past her cold exterior. Sure, it took time - a lot of time. But I knew it would be worth it. And it was. It was so worth it.

Bella's tiny hand slipped into mine, it never failed to send my heart racing. I pushed the door open and everyone, including Carlisle and Esme were seated in the lounge. Anna sat in Rose's lap. Her face lit up when she saw Bella. The little spark in Bella's eyes died again slightly. Her eyes had been so bright today.

Then it clicked in my head.

Bella had been a vampire for two years. She was pregnant when she was changed, and the change forced her to miscarry. Now that her body was frozen, she would never get the chance to be a mother. Where Rose was a vampire, had a loving boyfriend - a mate - and her daughter. Bella could never have that. But she was happy Rose got to. She didn't want any one she cared about to go through pain.

She held her head high, and eyes forward. She marched into the room, dragging me behind with a lazy smile on my face.

"Bella said yes! Woot! Peter, you owe me $100!" Emmett cheered. Peter glared at Emmett.

"I told you she would say yes, you idiot." He replied, shaking his head.

"Then.. What did I say?" He asked. Rose smacked him upside the head, accompanied by a sound like two rocks smashing together. Where a little kid would start crying, Anna looked at Em rubbing his head and started giggling.

I sat down, pulling Bella beside me and wrapping my arm around her waist. She curled herself into me and looked around the room. Everyone wore smiles.

"So, school is going to be fun. God, all those boys are going to be so cut that Jazz got Bells." Peter smirked.


	19. Chapter 19

_If he loves you and you believe_  
><em>Chicka, chicka, drip drop on your knees<em>  
><em>If he loves you when you're dead and gone<em>  
><em>Kiss, kiss a killer, kitty play along<em>  
><em>But he's crawled inside your wounded soul<em>  
><em>He's never ever gonna let you go <em>  
><em>(He's never ever gonna)<em>  
><em>Let you go<em>  
><em>(He's never ever gonna)<em>  
><em>Let you go.<em>

_He Loves You - The Pretty Reckless._

**She held her head high, and eyes forward. She marched into the room, dragging me behind with a lazy smile on my face.**

**"Bella said yes! Woot! Peter, you owe me $100!" Emmett cheered. Peter glared at Emmett.**

**"I told you she would say yes, you idiot." He replied, shaking his head.**

**"Then.. What did I say?" He asked. Rose smacked him upside the head, accompanied by a sound like two rocks smashing together. Where a little kid would start crying, Anna looked at Em rubbing his head and started giggling.**

**I sat down, pulling Bella beside me and wrapping my arm around her waist. She curled herself into me and looked around the room. Everyone wore smiles.**

**"So, school is going to be fun. God, all those boys are going to be so cut that Jazz got Bells." Peter smirked.**

**Jasper POV.**

I stayed at Bella's house last night. Those words just kept going through my head. Peter and Char were there too, but Rose and Emmett were staying with Carlisle and Esme for a couple of weeks.

I pulled on my red hoodie and dark blue jeans. Bella emerged from the bathroom that was connected to her room wearing a black hoodie with a bright yellow shirt underneath that was open, showing a grey tank top underneath. **(I'll try find a picture. AHA! I found a picture, on profile now.)** And dark blue skinny jeans, with her usual converse.

She wore dark glasses, covering her red eyes. I could see a touch of foundation on her face, so no doubt she had eye makeup as well. She always looked so fucking hot. I felt so plain next to her.

She walked to her dresser and slipped on a few bits of jewellery. A fat gold ring on her middle finger on her right hand, a skinnier one on her index finger next to it and one on her thumb. On her right hand she wore silver and gold rings on her middle and index finger. She slipped on a few bracelets, along with about 7 skinny leather bracelets.

"Enough bling?" I laughed. Bella smiled.

"They're all gifts. This one," The pointed to the one on her thumb. "Was from Peter for my first birthday."

"First?" I asked confused.

"First vampire birthday." She explained.

"Right." I smiled sheepishly.

"This one," She lifted the other two fingers on the right hand. "Were from Jake, so were the leather bracelets." She smiled and I found myself jealous. Bella smiled at me, picking up on my feelings. I smiled back sheepishly muttering my apology.

"Don't worry about it. The rest were from Jane." She laughed, and from the way she talked, I could tell she missed her friend.

"Well, we should go to school." Bella smiled, breaking away from her far-away look she had on her face. I nodded, wrapping my arm around her shoulders. I welcomed the cold, relishing in it. I felt her lean into me as we walked out to the car.

"Can I drive-"

"No." She interrupted me.

"Oh, come on. Please, Bella, please." I begged. She laughed.

"Jazz, cut it out."

"Please Bella, come on!" She sighed. I got down on my knees and hugged her legs like a little kid. I felt so much happier now. "Please Bella.." I whispered.

"Fine." She growled, holding out the keys. I smiled, kissing her thigh quickly before jumping to my feet. I pulled he quickly against me in a hug and kissed her head before racing toward the driver's side. Bella walked around to the passenger side, reluctantly. She fell down in her seat ungracefully, making me look at her. She was so graceful as a vampire, so it was really weird. She turned her head and glared at me. I smiled back, turning the key in the ignition.

The car jumped to life and the smile on my face grew even bigger. I put the hand brake down and pushed the car into first gear before driving out of the driveway.

I took my foot off of the accelerator and on the clutch, moving the gear stick into second gear and placing my foot back on the accelerator.

"Could you be any slower?" Bella growled out in frustration, but I saw the smile on her face.

I dropped back down into first gear and drove at a snail's pace.

"If you don't drive properly, I will throw you out of this car and drive myself." As soon as the words left her mouth, I skipped second gear and hit third, quickly third turned to forth, and forth turned to fifth, and we were flying down the road 120mph.

Bella was smiling and I felt adrenaline flowing through my veins, my heart rate going faster than ever before as Bella's Brand New Eyes CD filled the silence in the car. I heard her singing along, even above the loud music.

"_Can we pretend that the airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars? I could really use a wish right, wish right now, wish right now. Can we pretend that the airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars? I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now." _Her voice rose and fell in all the right places, she sounded exactly like Hayley Williams. She turned her head to me and waited for me to sing the next part. I sucked in a deep breath.

"_I could use a dream or a genie or a wish. To go back to a place much simpler than this, cause after all the partyin and smashin and crashin' and all the glitz and the glam and the fashion. And all the pandemonium and all the madness, there comes a time where you fade to the blackness_."

Fuck this would be hard to keep up with. My brain kept telling me, it's all for Bella. Can't you see her smiling?

"_And when youre staring at that phone in your lap, And you hoping but them people never call you back. But thats just how the story unfolds, You get another hand soon after you fold, And when your plans unravel, And they sayin' 'what would you wish for', If you had one chance_  
><em>So airplane airplane sorry Im late. Im on my way so dont close that gate. If I dont make that then Ill switch my flight and Ill be right back at it by the end of the night<em>."

Bella was still smiling looking at me as she opened her mouth to sing. The words just came out of her mouth so well timed, so beautifully.

"_Can we pretend that the airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars? I could really use a wish right, wish right now, wish right now. Can we pretend that the airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars? I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now." _

_"Somebody take me back to the days, Before this was a job, before I got paid. Before it ever mattered what I had in my bank. Yeah back when I was tryin to get into the subway. And back when I was rappin for the hell of it, But now a days we rappin to stay relevant. Im guessin that if we can make some wishes outta airplanes, Then maybe yo maybe Ill go back to the days._

_"Before the politics that we call the rap game, And back when aint nobody listened to my mix tape, And back before I tried to cover up my slang, But this is for the Cada, whats up Bobby Ray. So can I get a wish to end the politics. And get back to the music that started this shit. So here I stand and then again I say, Im hopin we can make some wishes outta airplanes?"_

I smiled back over at Bella when she 'Ohh'd at all the right parts, and finished the song.

"Why did I get all the hard parts?" I complained. She looked down and smiled.

"I just really love that song." She admitted. I smiled, reaching across for her hand.

"Me too, darlin'. Me too." I told her as I stroked her hand with my thumb.

We got to the school 20 minutes later, due to Bella constantly teasing my driving, and me constantly dropping back into first gear to piss her off. I gues you weren't meant to do that when you'd only been going out with your girl for a night, but fuck it. We still acted the same. We had fun, we enjoyed each other's company.

I parked the car in her usual spot and got out. I would have opened her door, but she got out before me, her bag slung over her shoulder. I noticed today was slightly sunny, not enough to make Bella sparkle like a diamond, but the sun was out none the less.

"Oh. My. God. She's here. And the sun's out. Don't they usually go hiking when it's sunny?" "What the fuck is Jasper doing with my girl?" That voice had to be Mike Newton. I heard Bella making a fake gagging sound and laughed


	20. Chapter 20

**Last Time:**

_"Why did I get all the hard parts?" I complained. She looked down and smiled._

_"I just really love that song." She admitted. I smiled, reaching across for her hand._

_"Me too, darlin'. Me too." I told her as I stroked her hand with my thumb._

_We got to the school 20 minutes later, due to Bella constantly teasing my driving, and me constantly dropping back into first gear to piss her off. I gues you weren't meant to do that when you'd only been going out with your girl for a night, but fuck it. We still acted the same. We had fun, we enjoyed each others company._

_I parked the car in her usual spot and got out. I would have opened her door, but she got out before me, her bag slung over her shoulder. I noticed today was slightly sunny, not enough to make Bella sparkle like a diamond, but the sun was out none the less._

_"Oh. My. God. She's here. And the sun's out. Don't they usually go hiking when it's sunny?" "What the fuck is Jasper doing with my girl?" That voice had to be Mike Newton. I heard Bella making a fake gagging sound and laughed._

**And the clouds are ripping out my broken heart.**  
><strong>They always say,<strong>  
><strong>That a heart is not a home<strong>  
><strong>Without the one who gets you through the storm.<strong>

**Before The Storm - Nick Jonas Ft. Miley Cyrus.**

**Jasper.**

"I swear, how does he even end up with someone like her? Bella! She's perfect, he's just.."

"Just Jasper?" Tyler cut Mike off. I felt my blood starting to heat and my hands jumping into a small shake.

"Bella and Jasper, something just doesn't sit right.." Mike trailed off.

I stood near the huge double doors of the gym waiting for Bella. She walked in all confident, like she owned the place. Her messy hair thrown into a messy, rugged looking pony tail, make up still in place, it wasn't like she could exactly sweat it off though, was it? Her attire consisted of a grey pair of denim jean shorts and a black tank top, and of course, trademark converse on her small little feet.

I smiled as soon as her eyes found mine. The red brightening ever so slightly and a smile spreading across her face. She walked toward me quickly and gracefully. She stood on her tip toes, placing her lips against mine, her arms wrapping around my neck.

Shocked at first, I rested my hands on her hips, pulling her body against mine harder.

"Just Jasper, huh Mike?" Tyler teased. I did my best to ignore them.

"Shut up.." He grumbled. I smirked. Bella pulled back and smiled up at me. I felt my breath leaving me body and not coming back.

"Breathe, Jazzy." Bella laughed. I caught sight of all the jewellery still adorning her arms and fingers.

"Isn't that not allowed?" I asked, motioning to her bracelets and rings. She shrugged.

"The teacher loves me." She said, gesturing to the toned, tall coach. His blue eyes were clouded, much like Mike's whenever he looked at Bella. Fuck, did anyone here not love Bella?

Oh right, Lindsay, was it? She hated her. But that didn't count.

"I'm a vampire, I have charm." She teased. I smiled.

"I'm from Texas, I have plenty of charm, thank you, ma'am." She smiled back, and I was grateful. Why? It was just so good to see her smiling.

"Well, I should.." She trailed off. Her red eyes widening a fraction, the outer irises started turning black. Oh shit. "Fuck, fuck, not again." She muttered.

I found my muscles freezing inside of my skin. I felt the color draining from my face. I grabbed her hand and ran out the doors.

"Whitlock! What are you doing?" I heard Coach Summers yelling after us, but I ignored him, it wasn't important. All that was important was getting Bella out of there.

"Jasper, let go." She ground out between her clenched teeth. Her jaw was set and she looked so pained. I shook my head stubbornly. "Jasper, you don't know how dangerous this is." She tried to explain. Again, I shook my head.

"It doesn't matter. Just because some stupid asshole isn't careful enough to not bleed around vampires," I stopped right there. Mentally slapping myself. Open mouth. Insert foot. "Never mind, let's just keep going." I looked down at her. The cold gripped me again.

Her eyes were pitch black. But they weren't normal. The whites were black. Not just the irises.

"It wasn't them bleeding, Jasper." I felt her hands starting to shake. She ripped her hand from my grip. "It's you." She whispered. Her voice raspy slightly.

Me? Oh, fuck!

"What? Bella, i'm so sorry. I didn't-" But I didn't have time to say anything else. Her hand was at my throat. My eyes quickly scanned the empty parking lot.

"Bella," I tried to yell, but barely a whisper escaped my mouth. This wasn't Bella, this wasn't Bella. My mind kept chanting it, like a mantra over and over.

This wasn't Bella.

The grip tightened, if I wasn't in so much pain, I would have been amused that she was on her tip toes, deadly fingers caged around my throat. Her nails were so sharp that they pierced my skin, I felt the hot liquid starting to seep through.

The next thing I knew I was slammed against a tree. We were in the forest? My head was spinning. I tried to reach out to Bella, but she slapped my hand away as if it was covered in poison.

She slammed my head against the tree, my vison started hazing, I glanced down at Bella's black eyes. If I was going to die right now, then at least she would be the last thing I saw.

_But she wouldn't be, because this isn't her._ My mind told me. When have I ever disagreed with my mind? It was right.

"Bella, please." I started, my head was thrown back against the tree, rebounding and getting dangerously close to her face. "Bella, this isn't you. Come back, Belle." I tried. A menacing smirk spread across her face. It was dark, and evil.

Definitely not Bella.

I was thrown again, I could feel myself hurling through the air. And into another tree. She was standing in front of me again. She cocked her head to the side, looking down at me.

I slumped against the tree.

The blood was rolling down my forehead now. Crouching down to me, she reached out a finger, sweeping it up. She put it to her mouth and licked it. I sighed.

"If you're going to kill me Bella, then I want to see you before I die." I told her. She froze, slightly. Almost rooted to the spot.

A howl tore through the air, all I saw was a flash of brown, and Bella was gone. The brown took her away.

"Jasper?" I heard a deep voice. I looked up to see a tall man. He was tanned, muscled. My brain slightly recognized him, but I just couldn't register it.

"You're okay now." He told me. I wanted to laugh, what was this? Broke back mountain? I didn't want to get saved. Let alone by a man.

But I didn't have time to do anything else. The blackness took over, and it was just so welcoming.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Previously, In Jasper's POV**_

_"Bella, please." I started, my head was thrown back against the tree, rebounding and getting dangerously close to her face. "Bella, this isn't you. Come back, Belle." I tried. A menacing smirk spread across her face. It was dark, and evil._

_Definitely not Bella._

_I was thrown again, I could feel myself hurling through the air. And into another tree. She was standing in front of me again. She cocked her head to the side, looking down at me._

_I slumped against the tree._

_The blood was rolling down my forehead now. Crouching down to me, she reached out a finger, sweeping it up. She put it to her mouth and licked it. I sighed._

_"If you're going to kill me Bella, then I want to see you before I die." I told her. She froze, slightly. Almost rooted to the spot._

_A howl tore through the air, all I saw was a flash of brown, and Bella was gone. The brown took her away._

_"Jasper?" I heard a deep voice. I looked up to see a tall man. He was tanned, muscled. My brain slightly recognized him, but I just couldn't register it._

_"You're okay now." He told me. I wanted to laugh, what was this? Broke back mountain? I didn't want to get saved. Let alone by a man._

_But I didn't have time to do anything else. The blackness took over, and it was just so welcoming._

_**Please heal me, feel me, kill me, it's not easy**_  
><em><strong>Everything I had is what i had to give<strong>_  
><em><strong>and what I have is not enough for me to live<strong>_  
><em><strong>Suffer<strong>_  
><em><strong>Somedays I cannot cope at all<strong>_  
><em><strong>Do I have to get on my knees and crawl?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Who's to blame? Is it my fault?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Is this what my life does? Is this who I once was?<strong>_

_**Straight Line Stitch - Bleeding Heart Theory**_

**Bella POV.**

I pressed the monster in me to the back of my mind, feeling my eyes turning back to their natural red.

Shit, what had I done?

Oh fuck. No, no, no, no. No!

I kept looking through my memories. Begging them to not be true. But I saw it. Felt the blood lust.

I had hurt Jasper. Badly.

Was he even alive? Fuck, I would never forgive myself if-

"Bells?" I heard a whisper. I realized the wolf on me had phased back and was now laying on top of me naked. I looked up in to Brady's eyes.

He was fearful, sad. His eyes held pain at having to pin me down. They changed to relief when he noted my eye color. His arms wrapping around me tightly.

"Don't you ever do that again!" He growled into my throat. I brought my arms around him.

"I'm sorry. Is- Is he okay?" I whispered. Brady pulled back and looked at me.

"He's fine. Sam's taking him back to Emily's. He figured it would be safer since he's bleeding and all." I winced at the words, knowing that I had caused this. I had hurt him, been so intent on.. draining him.

I couldn't deny that fact. The fact that I.. I wanted to kill Jasper.

Jasper wasn't safe with me.

I was angry. Infuriated.

Why the hell did he have to come back here? Why the hell did he have to come to Forks, the fucking dreary little fucking town that nobody really knew about? Why the fuck didn't I just die?

Why did I become a vampire?

Why didn't I just die?

Death.. It would have been so much more peaceful, so much easier.

Why the fuck didn't I just die?

I should be dead.

"Bells?" Brady whispered. I couldn't look him in the eye. I couldn't bring myself to do anything. I just lay there. Maybe if I pretended to be dead, my body would actually think it was dead.

Brady started to shake me, but I closed my eyes. The shaking got harder until I felt a pressure on my face. On either side of my face. When did I get on my feet?

Brady held my face, a hand on either side. He was staring me down from his 6'3 height. For a 16 year old he was massive.

"Belle, it's not your fault-"

Those words echoed in my head.

It's not your fault. It's not your fault. It's not your fault. It's not your fault. It's not your fault. It's not your fault. It's not your fault. It's not your fault. It's not your fault. It's not your fault. It's not your fault. It's not your fault. It's not your fault. It's not your fault. It's not your fault.

Those fucking words!

But it _was_ my fault! It fucking was _my_ fault that Jasper was how he is right now!

I growled, my red eyes burning with hatred. Not directed at Brady, but myself.

I tore myself from his loose grasp, telling my legs to run away. I couldn't be here, not now.

So I ran.

I ran as far and as fast as I could. I didn't utter a single word. I just kept going as fast as I could.

Brady knew when I needed time to myself. I knew he wouldn't chase me down. I just needed to clear my head.

I wouldn't be gone long, right?

_Keep telling yourself that, you really are pathetic. You left him in that state. You tried to destroy him._

I tried to kill him.

I wanted to kill him.

No, Bella, shut up! Stop it! Cut it the fuck out!

_It's not your fault._

It wasn't my fault! I wasn't in control.

And that's what the problem was.

I wasn't in control.

**Jasper POV**

I woke up on a double bed. The walls were polished wood, just like the floor. A few pictures were hung around the room. Mostly wolves.

I sat up, pushing the deep blue blanket off of me. A knock at the door made me jump, but I quickly regained my composure.

"Can I come in?" A woman's voice sounded through the door. I nodded my head dumbly before realising she couldn't see and muttered 'yes'.

The woman had long dark hair, it was straight, but curled at the ends. She was tanned, with caramel colored skin. Her brown eyes held wisdom, and the left side of her face had three huge scars, starting from her hairline, down to her chin. But instead of hiding behind her hair, she had her fringe clipped back with a bright yellow hair clip.

"Hi. How are you feeling?" She asked in a comforting tone.

"Good." I replied honestly. "A little stiff. But good." I smiled. She smiled back.

"Are you hungry?" She asked. I nodded, eagerly jumping to my feet.

"Um, if you don't mind me asking," I started. She stopped and turned to me, seeming to get what I was saying.

"I'm Emily. Sam's wife." She smiled.

"Sam?"

"You haven't met Sam? He's the Alpha. He leads the pack."

"Wolves, right?" I asked. She nodded. "How many?"

"Quite a few. They're all downstairs if you would like to meet them. If you don't feel up to it, I could kick them out." She smiled. I shook my head.

"It's fine." I told her and followed her down the stairs.

"Sit anywhere." Emily smiled. I vaguely noted Jake and Sam. Sam was definitely the one that found me.

"How do you feel?" Sam asked.

"Man, Bella totally went feral on his ass!" One of the boys said. Another one punched him in the ribs. "Fuck!"

"Shut up, Jared!" Jake hissed. Jared held his hands up in defeat.

"Ignore him," Sam started. "I'm Sam. You already know Jake, That's Embry, Jared, Quil, Seth, Leah, Colin, Paul, and Brady."

They all said their hello's and hey's.

"So, where's Bella?" I asked. They all looked to Brady. I had half expected them to look at Jake, wasn't he the one with the close connection?

"Jake is Bella's best friend, true. But Brady is more like her child, or brother." Sam explained when he saw my confused look. I nodded, looking toward Brady.

"When I tackled her off him," He thrust a thumb in my direction. "She didn't move. Her eyes went back to red, but she looked so confused. Then she was projecting her hate, so I hugged her. It didn't stop, so I picked her up and tried to get her to look at me, I was talking but she couldn't hear me.

"It was like she was in her own hate consumed world. I tried to pull her back out of it, I really did," I could see the tears forming in his eyes as he choked on his words and knew he really did have a deep connection with Bella. "She just flinched back and.. ran."

I felt my eyes widen. She ran? Why would she-

"Where to? You chased her, right?" Paul asked. Brady shook his head. "What? Why the fuck didn't you go after her, you idiot?" Paul was vibrating by now. I vaguely noted Emily flinching and stepping back.

"Paul, get outside now!" Sam yelled. Paul stood, almost in a robotic manner and ran to the door. He jumped off of the deck before bursting into a silver grey wolf, his clothes shredding around the new frame.

Any other time I would have been laughing about that, thinking how crazy I was. But not now. Now I was worried about Bella.

Would she be okay? This was all my fault, if I hadn't bled.. If I hadn't been so stupid-

"She needs space. You know that better than anyone, wouldn't you, Jasper? She always told me about you. I know you gave her space when it was needed. Don't you understand?" He pleaded with me.

Half of me was shocked at how much this kid knew about the past Bella and I shared, the other half of me was too numb to be intrigued.

I nodded.

"I know what you mean. She'll be back. Soon." I didn't know who I was trying to convince.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Previously, Jasper POV.**_

_"When I tackled her off him," He thrust a thumb in my direction. "She didn't move. Her eyes went back to red, but she looked so confused. Then she was projecting her hate, so I hugged her. It didn't stop, so I picked her up and tried to get her to look at me, I was talking but she couldn't hear me._

_"It was like she was in her own hate consumed world. I tried to pull her back out of it, I really did," I could see the tears forming in his eyes as he choked on his words and knew he really did have a deep connection with Bella. "She just flinched back and.. ran."_

_I felt my eyes widen. She ran? Why would she-_

_"Where to? You chased her, right?" Paul asked. Brady shook his head. "What? Why the fuck didn't you go after her, you idiot?" Paul was vibrating by now. I vaguely noted Emily flinching and stepping back._

_"Paul, get outside now!" Sam yelled. Paul stood, almost in a robotic manner and ran to the door. He jumped off of the deck before bursting into a silver grey wolf, his clothes shredding around the new frame._

_Any other time I would have been laughing about that, thinking how crazy I was. But not now. Now I was worried about Bella._

_Would she be okay? This was all my fault, if I hadn't bled.. If I hadn't been so stupid-_

_"She needs space. You know that better than anyone, wouldn't you, Jasper? She always told me about you. I know you gave her space when it was needed. Don't you understand?" He pleaded with me._

_Half of me was shocked at how much this kid knew about the past Bella and I shared, the other half of me was too numb to be intrigued._

_I nodded._

_"I know what you mean. She'll be back. Soon." I didn't know who I was trying to convince._

_How can you forgive me when I've often gone astray _  
><em>How can you think of me when I do things my way <em>  
><em>Turning my back from you <em>  
><em>The one who loved me first <em>  
><em>Having my own desires <em>  
><em>Renewing worldly thirst <em>

_You told me you could keep me, but I've turned it away _  
><em>I failed you so much now I don't know what to say.<em>

_Running Back To You - Comissioned._

**Bella.**

After dumping the now drained corpse, I ran as fast as my legs could take me.

How the fuck do I explain this all? Explain how sorry I was, how pathetic I felt.

_'Hey Jazzy. I'm sorry that I tried to kill you.' _Yeah, he would forgive me, but that's just because he was Jasper. Willing to do anything for me.

I stopped.

He really would do anything for me. And most people would think that was wonderful. Terrific, even. But it wasn't. It hurt.

To know that I could do this to him, so easily. To let the monster in me lash out and attack him. It was like I had fallen asleep. I couldn't do anything to stop it.

I closed my eyes tightly.

_Damn it Bella, don't be such a fucking pussy! Go see him right now! How would you feel if the positions were switched, hm? If Jasper was the vampire that had hurt you? Would you let him just walk out of your life for your own safety?_

No.

_Then what the fuck are you doing?_

I smiled slightly before resuming my run toward Sam and Emily's.

Sam would at least be happy I ran out of town to drain someone. Maybe I'll even get a pat on the head and "Good Bella". I snorted.

The house came into view quicker than I had expected. I stopped to tug on my jacket sleeve, before mentally kicking myself for being like this. I needed to stop fucking around and just do it. Act now, think later.

And that was exactly what I did. I covered my scent. Each step I took didn't even make a sound. It was as if I were a ghost.

I pushed the door open lightly, Sam must have greased the hinges earlier because it didn't creak like it usually did. _Thank you, Sammy._ I added silently.

I caught my reflection in the glass. My hair was still tousled messily, but in a good way, all my make-up was intact, and my eyes shone as bright as crimson. I smiled slightly seeing my reflection. Then grimaced at how vain I had become.

I decided to stop putting off the inevitable and walked silently to the lounge where I could smell everyone. I heard footsteps behind me and turned, coming nose to chest with Paul. I looked up at him.

"You have to stand over me like that, Pauly?" I asked. He smiled, scooping me up in his arms and barging into the lounge.

"Look who I found!" He announced loudly.

"Fuck, so much for being quiet." I glared pointedly at Paul, who still hadn't put me down.

"I thought vamps were supposed to be sturdy? I feel like she's going to blow away in the wind.." Paul started which earned him an elbow to the collar bone.

"Ow, fucking bitch!" He hissed, dropping me on the hard wood floor.

"Fuck!" I hissed, landing on my ass. I put my arms behind me to lean on them before spreading my legs n front of me, crossing the left over the right, before looking up at Paul and glaring. He glared back while rubbing his cracked collar bone which had probably healed all ready. Pansy.

I looked to Jasper who sat on the couch, watching me with his piercing eyes. It took all I had not to go jump in his lap. By the looks of things, he was thinking along the same line.

"Thanks for greasing up the hinges, Sammy." I smiled. I heard him laugh and tilted my head to look up to him. "Can you move to the left? The suns coming through the window." I said, covering my eyes with my hand. He moved, while grumbling about demanding but lovable vampires. Well, vampire.

"Who'd you kill?" Jared asked bluntly, but sarcastically. He smiled at me, letting me know he wasn't upset about anything. I smiled back. I seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

I waved my hand dismissively. "He was a sleaze anyway." I thought back to the guy who couldn't keep his hands off the poor little girl.

"Well then, we should be thanking you." Sam said proudly.

"Even though you're still a bitch." Paul grunted sourly. I flicked him the middle finger.

"Fuck up, Pauly." The smile was evident in my voice.

"Aww! Pauly! Who's a little Pauly? You are! Yes you are!" Jared started teasing.

"Come 'ere Pauly, here boy.." Quil joined in. I laughed as Paul started shaking.

"Outside boy, go on, get." Jared laughed, holding his sides.

Paul exploded into a wolf, his claws slashing down the side of my ribs, I vaguely noted Jasper bouncing onto his feet and over to me quickly as if I was the only one in the room.

Fresh blood started leaking from the scratched, mixed with a little venom. Fuck, I hated getting cut open after feeding. But it felt good to actually bleed. I glared up at Paul anyway.

"You owe me a new jacket. This was my favourite one! It cost $400!" The large silver wolf curled in a ball, resting his head on his paws. His green eyes filled with sadness and regret. I could read them so well. They said _sorry. I'm so sorry_.

"It's fine Pauly." I smiled, pointing to my all ready healed ribs.

Emily rushed in with a towel and water, wiping the blood away.

"Are you okay?" Jasper asked, his voice pained. I smiled, earning a small smile for him.

"Didn't feel a thing." I answered honestly. The last time I got scratched by a wolf was.. A long time ago. But it did hurt. Maybe it was the blood.

Emily handed me one of my black long sleeved hooded tops. It was tight, but it fit like a glove. So comfortable. I wiped the blood on my jeans, staining them slightly, but I didn't care. I stood up, hugging Emily, before kissing Pauly's head.

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine." I told him. He lifted his head off of the ground and smiled, well, as much as a wolf could smile.

I held my hand out to Jasper, who took it without any hesitation. He never pulled away from the coldness.

"We'll see you soon." I smiled to everyone. They all said their goodbye's and such.

"Nice to meet you." Jasper laughed.

We walked to the beach, dancing in the icy water that had no effect on me, and no effect on Jasper either, apparently.

"Jasper, I'm sorry. You have no idea how sorry I am." I stated pathetically. He held my face between his hands, and I waited for his response.


	23. Chapter 23

**Last Time,**

_Emily handed me one of my black long sleeved hooded tops. It was tight, but it fit like a glove. So comfortable. I wiped the blood on my jeans, staining them slightly, but I didn't care. I stood up, hugging Emily, before kissing Pauly's head._

_"Don't worry about it. I'm fine." I told him. He lifted his head off of the ground and smiled, well, as much as a wolf could smile._

_I held my hand out to Jasper, who took it without any hesitation. He never pulled away from the coldness._

_"We'll see you soon." I smiled to everyone. They all said their goodbye's and such._

_"Nice to meet you." Jasper laughed._

_We walked to the beach, dancing in the icy water that had no effect on me, and no effect on Jasper either, apparently._

_"Jasper, I'm sorry. You have no idea how sorry I am." I stated pathetically. He held my face between his hands, and I waited for his response._

**Bella.**

Jasper seemed to be determined to keep me in check. He wasn't smothering me, or taking control of my life. No, he was.. well, he was Jasper. Perfect, flaws and all.

He had forgiven me for the accident the moment it happened. I knew he would forgive me, but so quickly..

He knew what he was getting into. I had warned him from the start.

Something was going to happen. It was like that same feeling I had before Victoria attacked. I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"Bella?" I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and looked up at Jasper. "You okay?" His voice was worried, heart beat slowly increasing. I nodded my head.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I was fine. It was true. It was him I had worried about.

"I feel it too," Peter spoke so low that Jasper wouldn't be able to hear. My eyes snapped up to meet his. "Just tell him."

I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Something's going to happen. I can feel it." Charlotte spoke for me. "We all can." She continued. Jasper looked at me, confused.

"Like when Victoria attacked." I spoke evenly.

"You can.. feel all of this?" Jasper spoke uncertainly. I nodded again. All he did was nod back, and walk to class as the bell rang.

Jasper had been distant for the remainder of the day. Like he wanted nothing to do with me anymore. So I respected his unspoken wishes and left him to be on his own. My phone vibrated in my pocket, I pulled it out, not bothering to care about secrecy or fear that the teacher would see it. I slid the screen up, the back round was a photo of me sitting in Jasper's lap, his arms around my waist, the two of us smiling.

One New Message.

Jasper.

_Gone home, don't worry about a ride._

I felt my stone heart starting to crack. Well, so fucking much for honesty is the best fucking policy, huh?

I couldn't stand this. I had to go.

Picking up my bag, I slung it over my shoulder, walking almost soundlessly out of the classroom. People stared, but didn't dare to ask the vain girl why or what she was doing. No, they were far to scared of me. Good. It was so much better this way.

To be feared by humans, like a gazette would fear a lion. Prey fears it's predator. And that is exactly what I was.

Funny, how one person could make me feel like this. One minute I'm the happiest person in the world. The next, well, I'm going to eat the next happy person I see.

I ran to Seattle as fast as I could to do just that.

"Why are you doing this?" The annoying girl yelled. She was a tall girl, a lot taller than me, maybe as tall as Leah.. 5'11? She was also a lot bigger than me, not fat, kind of chubby. She had black, short hair which did not compliment her at all.

But she was the first happy person I saw. Now.. Now she was far from happy.

I dragged a sharp nail down her face, taunting her, cutting slightly.

"I'm not having a good day.." I whispered darkly.

"So you take it out on me?" The girl screamed, then shrank back, frightened. "I-I'm s-s-sorry!"

"Right." I said bluntly, my voice was stripped of any emotion. She literally shivered. "Too bad I don't care." I bit her wrist, sucking out the blood, she was lucky she tasted good.

"Stop! P-please, stop!" I removed my fangs from her wrist, feeling a small amount of blood in the corner of my mouth. "What are you? A vampire?"

"Well, If I told you, I'd have to kill you." I acted as if I had lost interest. She took this time to run shakily. I was a lot faster. Appearing in front of her. "So yes, I'm a fucking vampire. I'm a vampire that's going to kill you."

She screamed, tears springing from her eyes.

"Would you shut up all ready?" I growled. She still screamed. I brought my fist up to her head, smashing it against her temple. Her skull shattered, clumps of brain and fluid flowing out. I dropped the body.

I wasn't hungry anyway. I dropped a match on her clothes, the cheap fabric caught fire almost instantly. I walked away before the smell of burning hair infiltrated my nose. I really hated that smell.

"Bella." I heard Peter's voice and froze mid step. Fuck. Shit. So fucking busted. I heard him shaking his head. "This isn't you." He whispered sympathetically. I glared, spinning to face him as fast as I could, making me a blur.

"How the fuck would you know?" I growled. "I enjoyed killing the bitch! I had fun doing it! This is me, I can't pretend to be some fucking innocent human that dances on rainbows with giant fucking purple flowers!"

"No one said anything about rainbows and flowers, baby." He tried to crack a joke with a small smile. I only glared harder, looking up at him. Something about the look in his red eyes made me snap. Something inside of me just broke.

I Felt myself starting to shake. My fists balled. I lunged at Peter, he tried to dodge, but my teeth caught his arm. Positioned at his shoulder, I sunk my fangs in, he hissed, trying to pull me off. I jumped down, kicking at his legs, hearing a bone snap.

"Bella, Please!" Peter yelled. He was still showing me sympathy? "This isn't you!"

Why did everyone say that? That this wasn't 'her'? This was her. Fucking Bella. Plain, little Bella. Me!

I lunged again, sinking my teeth into his other shoulder, with a quick tug, his arm came right out. He screamed as the venom started pouring. I smacked him in the face with his arm, then rested my hands on my hips.

"Welcome to my world, Peter. Things just got fun around here." I whispered darkly. I smacked him one more time with the arm, he went flying as if I were playing golf.

**Peter POV.**

She dropped my arm on the ground, before turning and running away. I never thought this day would come. I was so positive, so sure, that she wouldn't go through what I did.

This dark period, she shouldn't be going through it.

Bella wasn't like this. Damn it Jasper, what did you do?

I picked up my arm, holding it in place while it tried to re-knit itself. This was going to take a while.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Last Time:**_

**Peter POV.**

**She dropped my arm on the ground, before turning and running away. I never thought this day would come. I was so positive, so sure, that she wouldn't go through what I did.**

**This dark period, she shouldn't be going through it.**

**Bella wasn't like this. Damn it Jasper, what did you do?**

**I picked up my arm, holding it in place while it tried to re-knit itself. This was going to take a while**_._

_I'm willing to show you_  
><em>The thoughts in my mind<em>  
><em>I'm willing to cut loose<em>  
><em>The ropes that I tied.<em>

_So tell me you're ready_  
><em>To dig in the dirt<em>  
><em>To show me the places<em>  
><em>Where you haven't heard.<em>

_Adore - Miranda Cosgrove._

**Jasper POV.**

I paced my bedroom floor angrily. Five steps forward, five steps backward, repeat. And repeat again. And again. And again. Maybe one or ten more times.

Fuck, why the hell did I act like that? I thought that maybe, just maybe if I acted like I was fucked off, and walked away, Bella wouldn't worry about me. She worried about me too much. I know her intentions were good. _Are _good. I just.. I - I wasn't thinking.

"When do you ever think anything through, cowboy?" I froze hearing Peter's voice, turning to look at him.

He looked like shit, he was holding his arm in place, and I could see the wound healing itself. Was his arm ripped off? What had happened?

"You look like shit." Way to go, dumb ass. State the obvious. How about we piss off the angry vampire, hmm? Wanna get killed right here and now?

"I wouldn't be if you hadn't acted like a fucking pussy." He growled calmly.

"So this is my fault?" I tried to act indifferent, but at heart, I knew it was my fault.

"Yes it's fucking your fault." He hissed, finally letting go of his limp arm. It hung there as if nothing had ever gone wrong. His shirt was scuffed and torn in places, and he was covered in dirt and blood.

"Bella's just snapped! You of all fucking people would know she had issues in her human life, but now.. Heh heh, multiply that by ten _thousand_!" He exaggerated, laughing with no humor at all in his voice.

"So she's a fucking vampire with issues? Is that what you're trying to tell me? What the hell!" I yelled, extremely pissed off. "Where the hell are Rose and Em?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"Tracking." Was the only answer he gave. What kind of answer was that?

"A rogue vampire?" I asked. He nodded.

"It seems that way now."

Why was he being so fucking cryptic?

I hadn't been one of those pansy ass guys that said "Oh, I am so pissed off right now, I could put a pillow to my face and scream", but right now that's all I wanted to fucking do.

"Any other day, I'd be glad to see you getting so wound up, but not now. If you see Bella by any chance, call me. Or Charlotte. Anyone!" His voice was exasperated.

"What's going on?" I asked, suddenly aware that my heart had speed up frantically, my face had paled, and it was like I was laying in snow naked. I was frozen to the core. Just watching Peter's lips moving, and trying to hear the words that were sure to be coming out.

"-and she just snapped. She lost it and attacked me. Bit me and tore my arm off. She's just having a tough time. I think it's a depression, or maybe-"

"Anxiety?" I offered. He nodded. I found myself nodding too, even though I didn't know what the hell for.

"Just.. call if she turns up, okay, man? I gotta tell Jake. Shit, the dog's gonna have my head and chew on it for dinner." He groaned, before jumping out the window silently.

I blinked before falling backwards, and hitting the floor hard, my head bouncing back a few times. My back registered the pain, but something numbed it incredibly fast.

After moping about in my room for a half hour, I got up and jumped out the window, landing to be greeted with ground shock even though I bent my knees.

Why the fuck didn't I grab a flash light? Idiot. I grunted, before running in the direction of the woods.

I stumbled over hidden logs and fallen trees, slipped on my ass more than a few times because of the over grown moss. Each time, I got up, cursed myself and the fucking woods to hell, before running again.

"Bella?" I yelled, hearing my voice echo. Other than that, nothing else broke the silence that I was now encased in.

I felt like a fucking asylum patient.

"Bella?" I yelled louder.

Still, nothing. Except my voice echoing. "Bella! Bella.. bella..."

"BELLA?" I screamed as loud as I could, ignoring my burning lungs and protesting throat. I refused to cry.

"You really know how to hurt a vampire's ears." A deep male voice hissed. I turned around quickly, my hair whipping into my eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked the tall male. He had red eyes, and white blonde hair.

"My name is Cauis Volturi." He grinned sadistacally. "And I am here to kill you, boy." His eyes turned black and he lunged at my throat. My eyes widened as I felt his teeth pass through my skin.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Last Time:**_

_"-and she just snapped. She lost it and attacked me. Bit me and tore my arm off. She's just having a tough time. I think it's a depression, or maybe-"_

_"Anxiety?" I offered. He nodded. I found myself nodding too, even though I didn't know what the hell for._

_"Just.. call if she turns up, okay, man? I gotta tell Jake. Shit, the dog's gonna have my head and chew on it for dinner." He groaned, before jumping out the window silently._

_I blinked before falling backwards, and hitting the floor hard, my head bouncing back a few times. My back registered the pain, but something numbed it incredibly fast._

_After moping about in my room for a half hour, I got up and jumped out the window, landing to be greeted with ground shock even though I bent my knees._

_Why the fuck didn't I grab a flash light? Idiot. I grunted, before running in the direction of the woods._

_I stumbled over hidden logs and fallen trees, slipped on my ass more than a few times because of the over grown moss. Each time, I got up, cursed myself and the fucking woods to hell, before running again._

_"Bella?" I yelled, hearing my voice echo. Other than that, nothing else broke the silence that I was now encased in._

_I felt like a fucking asylum patient._

_"Bella?" I yelled louder._

_Still, nothing. Except my voice echoing. "Bella! Bella.. bella..."_

_"BELLA?" I screamed as loud as I could, ignoring my burning lungs and protesting throat. I refused to cry._

_"You really know how to hurt a vampire's ears." A deep male voice hissed. I turned around quickly, my hair whipping into my eyes._

_"Who are you?" I asked the tall male. He had red eyes, and white blonde hair._

_"My name is Cauis Volturi." He grinned sadistacally. "And I am here to kill you, boy." His eyes turned black and he lunged at my throat. My eyes widened as I felt his teeth pass through my skin._

**Flesh is burning**  
><strong>You can smell it in the air<strong>  
><strong>Cause men like you <strong>  
><strong>Have such an easy soul to steal.<strong>

**Nightmare - Avenged Sevenfold**

**Bella.**

"Who are you?"

"My name is Cauis Volturi."

Those words echoed through my head, almost painfully.

"And I am here to kill you, boy."

Fuck.

The wind blew their scent toward me, and I had to fight to move my muscles against the smell of Jasper's blood. But he was in trouble right now. He needed me more than anything.

Life and death.

I tackled Cauis off of Jasper, his body now lay limp on the forest floor. Cauis looked up at me, blood stained teeth showed as he smiled a toothy smile.

I growled, falling into a slight crouch, guarding Jasper's body.

"Bella.." I turned my head to Jasper, and if I could still cry, there was no doubt in my mind I would be bawling.

He was extremely pale, almost as much as me. Cauis hadn't stuck to only biting his throat. Jasper had five bite marks on his throat, three on his face, and so many on his chest. I felt another growl vibrate through my chest, my eyes as black as the deepest pit. Not out of hunger for Jasper's blood. No, I wanted Cauis's fucking head.

"You start batting for the other team?" I hissed at Cauis. He laughed maniacally.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. My sweet Bella-"

"Get to the fucking point."

He chuckled. "Subtle as a flying brick, my dear." He put an elegant long finger under his chin, feigning a deep thought. "Oh, isn't this poetic?" He laughed.

"Sure, Roses are red, violets are blue, hurry the fuck up so I can kill you." He only laughed in response. I knew he was trying to stall time, but Jasper was dieing.

"Such anger, such hatred from such a pretty little flower. I heard the rumors you were keeping a pet, I just had to see for myself. He tastes delicious by the way." He added as an afterthought.

Another growl tore through me violently. Every instinct told me to attack Cauis. I couldn't prolong it anymore. I lunged for him, slaming him into a tree, trying to bite his throat.

He chuckled again, throwing me off to greet a tree of my own. Bastard.

"Now, now, Little One. Keep in mind that I am older, and stronger."

I hissed, lunging again this time, grabbing a hold of his left arm. I used my speed to my advantage, biting the crease in his elbow and tugging sideways. He howled as I tore it off.

"I have a lot of tolerance for you, Isabella, but this is crossing the line." He threatened.

"You crossed the line when you fucking attacked my mate!" I growled in response, I decided to attack again. Third time lucky for him, he caught me by the throat with one huge hand.

The ground under my feet suddenly disappeared, and I registered that he was lifting me higher and higher.

"You must be the daintiest vampire I know.." He chuckled. I clawed at his hand with both of mine, the whole time thinking that Jasper was still on the ground, dying. Because of this fucking asshole.

I swung the bottom half of my body up, wrapping my legs around his extended arm, before twisting myself up into a sitting position and tugging it up. I threw the arm away as quickly as I could.

At least now he had no arms to hit with anymore.

"You are really testing my patience, Lovely Bella."

"She never really had any of that to start with." My head whipped around, a tall blonde vampire stood in a crouch. I vaguely recognized him as Peter.

"I got Cauis, Bella, go take care of Jasper." I hesitated, looking from Cauis, to Jasper, to Peter, and back again. "GO!"

I nodded hastily, running to Jasper. Cauis growled, and I heard his feet thump against the ground with each step. I also heard the thunder like sound of Peter colliding with him.

"Jasper? Jas? Jazzy, come one. Keep your eyes open.." I encouraged. He smiled, reaching his hand out to me, touching my face with the back of his hand.

"You have no idea how much you mean to me."

"Jasper, keep your eyes open."

"I love you." He whispered, his eyes closing slowly. "You kicked his ass." He chuckled, before coughing. "Man, this really.. ugh, sucks." He groaned.

"Do you trust me?" I asked. He opened his eyes a little to look directly into mine.

"With.. m-my life." He coughed again. His eyes dropped closed, his breathing getting slower. I had tuned out Cauis's cries now, all I could see and hear was Jasper.

I held his face in my hands. This was wrong. So wrong. Jasper didn't deserve this.

I placed my mouth over one of the open wounds in his throat, pushing venom through, before moving to his wrists, ankles, the insides of his elbows and directly above his heart.

I hated myself for introducing him to the vampire world. But I hated myself the most for knowing how much he belonged here.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Last Time:**_

**"You must be the daintiest vampire I know.." He chuckled. I clawed at his hand with both of mine, the whole time thinking that Jasper was still on the ground, dieing. Because of this fucking asshole.**

**I swung the bottom half of my body up, wrapping my legs around his extended arm, before twisting myself up into a sitting position and tugging it up. I threw the arm away as quickly as I could.**

**At least now he had no arms to hit with anymore.**

**"You are really testing my patience, Lovely Bella."**

**"She never really had any of that to start with." My head whipped around, a tall blonde vampire stood in a crouch. I vaguely recognized him as Peter.**

**"I got Cauis, Bella, go take care of Jasper." I hesitated, looking from Cauis, to Jasper, to Peter, and back again. "GO!"**

**I nodded hastily, running to Jasper. Cauis growled, and I heard his feet thump against the ground with each step. I also heard the thunder like sound of Peter colliding with him.**

**"Jasper? Jas? Jazzy, come one. Keep your eyes open.." I encouraged. He smiled, reaching his hand out to me, touching my face with the back of his hand.**

**"You have no idea how much you mean to me."**

**"Jasper, keep your eyes open."**

**"I love you." He whispered, his eyes closing slowly. "You kicked his ass." He chuckled, before coughing. "Man, this really.. ugh, sucks." He groaned.**

**"Do you trust me?" I asked. He opened his eyes a little to look directly into mine.**

**"With.. m-my life." He coughed again. His eyes dropped closed, his breathing getting slower. I had tuned out Cauis's cries now, all I could see and hear was Jasper.**

**I held his face in my hands. This was wrong. So wrong. Jasper didn't deserve this.**

**I placed my mouth over one of the open wounds in his throat, pushing venom through, before moving to his wrists, ankles, the insides of his elbows and directly above his heart.**

**I hated myself for introducing him to the vampire world. But I hated myself the most for knowing how much he belonged here.**

_You can't quit until you try _  
><em>You can't live until you die <em>  
><em>You can't learn to tell the truth <em>  
><em>Until you learn to lie.<em>

_Life Is Beautiful - Sixx: A . M_

**Bella POV**

"BELLA!" Cauis rumbled. I kept my hand in Jasper's as he grasped it like a life line. "You have made.. Such.. A Mistake.."

"I know." I lowered my head. "I let you live." Jasper dropped my hand, I hesitated before picking it up again. "Peter?"

"I got it, Bells. Take Jasper home."

I nodded, slowly easing Jasper into my arms. Cauis screamed, running forward, only to be stopped by Peter again.

"Ugh.." He grunted. "That.. Fucking, .. ungh, hurts.."

"I'm sorry." I whispered, tapping my hand to his temple. He was out cold now. At least he wouldn't feel the transformation taking place.

"I'm so sorry."

The first day was hard. I watched Jasper whimper, even though he was unconscious. He would still grasp my hand.

"Bella.."

And he would still whisper my name.

Before screaming again, successfully making me feel like complete and utter shit for putting him through this.

The second day was just as bad as the first.

But there was a lot more screaming. He was starting to stir from his unconsciousness. I didn't know whether to knock him out again, or how much damage it could do to him.

"BELLA!" He screamed, jolting from the bed, before flinging himself off of the bed and onto the floor. I picked him up as gently as I could, placing him back on the bed.

He clutched my hand to his chest.

The third day was finally here.

Even Rose and Emmett's transformation didn't take this long.

"How's he doing?" Rose asked, placing a hand on my shoulder. She had taken Anna to stay with Jasper's father for a little while, just to adjust a bit more to her new vampire life.

"He's okay." I didn't know who I was trying to convince more. Me or Rose. But he suddenly screamed, gripping my hand with almost newborn strength. I found myself wincing, wanting to pry his hand off of mine.

But I just couldn't.

"Mother fucker!" I hissed, biting my lip. His hands were breaking mine. They would heal, fast. But it still hurt like a fucking crack whore.

"Did I do that?" Rose asked, concerned. She tried to gently ease Jasper's hand off of mine. "Just to let it heal." She said, slipping Jasper's hand off.

"Thanks. No, you screamed, much like Jasper is now." Her face contorted into embarrassment. "But you didn't break my hand." I smiled. Rose smiled back.

It sounded like hammering concrete. His heart sped up quicker than normal. It knew it was about to stop beating. It was about to die. And Jasper was going to start this new life.

I could only hope he remembered his human life.

Who he was.

Who he is.

Who we are.

Who I am.

He blinked, eyes opening slowly.

Red stared into red.

But his red suddenly turned black, and before I knew it, I was being held against the bedroom wall, his arms wrapped tightly around me, neck craned looking back to Rose.

The hold tightened, and tightened.

He hissed.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Last Time:**_

_**It sounded like hammering concrete. His heart sped up quicker than normal. It knew it was about to stop beating. It was about to die. And Jasper was going to start this new life.**_

_**I could only hope he remembered his human life.**_

_**Who he was.**_

_**Who he is.**_

_**Who we are.**_

_**Who I am.**_

_**He blinked, eyes opening slowly.**_

_**Red stared into red.**_

_**But his red suddenly turned black, and before I knew it, I was being held against the bedroom wall, his arms wrapped tightly around me, neck craned looking back to Rose.**_

_**The hold tightened, and tightened.**_

_**He hissed.**_

_In you and I, there's a new land,_  
><em>Angels in flight,<em>  
><em>I need more affection than you know<em>  
><em>My sanctuary, my sanctuary,<em>  
><em>Where fears and lies melt away,<em>  
><em>Music in time,<em>  
><em>I need more affection than you know<em>  
><em>What's left of me,<em>  
><em>What's left of me now?<em>

_Sanctuary . Utada Hikaru ._

**Bella.**

"Jasper?" Rose asked quietly. He hissed in response.

Emmett burst into the room, grabbing Rosalie by the waist, pushing her behind him. She didn't have any time to argue, she just peeked out behind Emmett.

Jasper roared to Emmett's entrance, finding it threatening. By now my hip was aching.

Great.

That's my luck.

My hand heals, and he doesn't remember me, so he breaks my hip. Fucking great.

I sighed, lowering my eyes to the ground.

I idly wondered if Jasper was going to kill me. Did I put up a fight? Had I lived a good life?

I got frozen at 17, and in my 19 years, I suppose I'd done some pretty extreme things. I mean, how many people can say they got a second chance at life, right?

I did.

And I lived it. Sure, it wasn't that long, but it was fun.

Would he kill me?

From the way he was snarling and growling I was actually convinced he might. His grip was worse than a fucking vice.

"Jasper?" Emmett asked.

Jasper growled louder, I could feel it through his chest this time. Emmett tried to step closer. Jasper pushed me harder against the wall, pushing us together even closer, his black eyes still trained on Emmett's form. The closer it got, the louder Jasper became.

His other arm came around my waist holding me up. Hand still working on breaking my hip. I slumped against Jasper, using him as a support post. Defeated.

He turned his head toward me, black eyes softening. He buried his face in my throat, inhaling deeply, before making a purring sound deep in his throat.

I wanted to say it was strange, but.. It wasn't. The noise actually made me feel a lot calmer. I felt myself relax, all thoughts of Jasper killing me, fleeted from my mind.

"Jas?"

His head shot back from me, black eyes staring into my own.

"Yea, darlin'?" He asked, as if nothing were wrong.

"I envy you." I said, an effort in trying to ease the tension in the room. He smiled.

"And why's that, darlin'?" He asked, seeming to forget about everyone else in the room.

"You got an inch and a half taller," Damn, vampire brains made you so particular on some things. "I stayed a midget."

"Bite sized." Jasper said with a serious face.

I stared at him.

I kept staring at him.

He held a straight face.

Kept that straight face, perfectly straight.

I couldn't help it.

I burst out laughing, soon everyone joined in. Jasper jumped at the sound at first, instinctively growling, before mentally smacking himself and grumbling to get over it.

"Sorry." He apologized for his behaviour.

"No need to worry, bro!" Emmett laughed happily. Jasper smiled, all though it seemed strained.

Rose walked out from behind her mate, smiling at Jasper. "It's good to see you.. awake." She looked like she'd be flustered, had she been human.

I knew she was trying to choose the best words, her own experience from being a newborn, and having random fits. It was like PMSing for a year. I was a total bitch.

But.. I guess, I always had been. I smirked.

"How do we do this hunting business, darlin'?" Jasper asked.

"Good question, Big Foot. Good question." I acted deep in thought.

"Hey, just because I'm a size 10 in shoes, and you're a dainty, little, midget siz-"

"OKAY!" I growled, eyes flashing black, trying to intimidate him. He just laughed, ruffling my hair. "Jas.." I moaned, trying to straighten it out and back into place.

A shoe suddenly hit Jasper in the side of the head. Rosalie held the other shoe in a throwing position.

"Never, I repeat Jasper, NEVER mess up a girls hair!" She growled menacingly.

Needless to say, the tension was gone.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Last Time**_**:**

**"Hey, just because I'm a size 10 in shoes, and you're a dainty, little, midget siz-"**

**"OKAY!" I growled, eyes flashing black, trying to intimidate him. He just laughed, ruffling my hair. "Jas.." I moaned, trying to straighten it out and back into place.**

**A shoe suddenly hit Jasper in the side of the head. Rosalie held the other shoe in a throwing position.**

**"Never, I repeat Jasper, NEVER mess up a girls hair!" She growled menacingly.**

**Needless to say, the tension was gone.**

_She's a Saturn with a sunroof_  
><em>With her brown hair a-blowing.<em>

_She's a soft place to land_  
><em>And a good feeling knowing.<em>

_She's a warm conversation_  
><em>That I wouldn't miss for nothing.<em>

_She's a fighter when she's mad_  
><em>And she's a lover when she's loving.<em>

_She's Everything - Brad Paisley._

**Thirty Years Later.**

**Jasper POV.**

"Bella, remind me _again _why we are doing this?" I whined to my wife.

Yes, my wife. I finally got the girl of my dreams, and I couldn't be happier.

She pulled a tight grey long sleeve shirt over her black tank top, the hood sitting on top of her head. She reached for her hair and pulled it up into a low pony tail, choppy layers sticking out and fringe covering part of her face.

I reached over, pushing the hair behind her ear, before playfully biting it. She jumped, hitting me lightly.

"I have to do my make up, Jazz." She smiled, pushing me away so she could walk into the en suite of our room.

We currently lived with Peter, Charlotte, Emmett and Rosalie. Carlisle and Esme stayed with us for a few years, before The Denali's needed their help to train two new borns.

Alice and Edward.

Shocked? Yeah, I was too.

They had been living together for a while, Edward was driving her to her parents when a drunk driver hit them.

Carmen and Kate just happened to be out in town when they hit. The drunk driver died on impact, but the Denali's bit and changed Edward and Alice. They were 23 at the time.

"It was Char's idea." Bella growled, twisting the ring se got from Rose around her thumb and walking out of the bathroom in her hoody and boy shorts.

Her make-up was perfect, as always. Even though she was drop dead gorgeous, no pun intended, she never left the house without make up. Dark black ringed her red eyes, a light layer of pale foundation dusted her face. Bright red lipstick to complete the look. I'll admit, my wife is vain. But I love her. Her and Rosalie really gang up on me sometimes.

Yeah, I messed with 'The hair'. I ruffled Rose's hair, she bit my index finger off and kept it for a week. Bella just laughed.

I absentmindedly touched my index finger at the memory. I'm so glad that we can reattach our limbs.

"Jasper?" A human voice rang out.

"Hang on, Bella's just getting dressed, Anna!" I called back loud enough to hear.

"Again, dang! I thought you two were over 'The Honeymoon' stage." She giggled, walking in as Bella pulled on some deep red skinny jeans. "I'm contemplating leaving Colin for your wife." She joked. Bella smiled.

"Love you too, sweet thang." She winked, causing Anna to go into a fit of laughs.

Anna decided she wanted to live a human life. She got imprinted on by Colin. One of the werewolves.

She was really so beautiful now, and I was proud to have a blood relation with her. She had wide blue eyes that sparkled with flecks of brown, long blonde hair that curled at the ends and never frizzed. She was tall, around 5'9. One of the many things Colin loved about his 32 year old imprint. Colin himself is still quite young, he's the same age as Anna.

Jake and Leah weren't ready to stop phasing just yet, they were so attached to our little family, that they own a house here in Texas so they can visit whenever they want. Jake took over the Alpha position when Sam decided to revoke himself and stop phasing to raise his five kids Tara, Evalynn, Nick, Deryl and Connor. They ranged from the ages of 10 - 17. Evalynn the youngest, and Connor the oldest.

"Mom!" A male voice rang out. Calm down, this is going to be a shock.

We found a little boy. He was around eleven years old when we met him. We adopted him immediately. It's been twenty years since then, and he stands at 6'2.

He was such a mommy's boy. Sometimes it made me jealous.

He had long black hair, reaching to the end of his shoulder blades. His eyes were bright red, and skin was pale. He asked to be changed on his twenty-first birthday.

"Hey baby." Bella smiled, she treated Devlin as if she had birthed him. She was the one that changed him, so I guess they did share a rather special bond.

"Hi Anna, how's Colin?" He asked politely, wrapping his arms around his mother and lifting her off of her feet before running out the door before she could reply.

"-.. He's great.." She told the open the door.

"Dev, put me down!" Bella yelled.

"No chance, mom." Dev laughed.

"We should go check on them Uncle Jasper."

"Technically, we're second cousins." I told her.

"Don't care." She smiled, walking out of the room.

"Oh my god.. Dev..!" Bella whispered. I walked outside, and stopped.

Dev had the power to control elements. He had pulled flowers through the garden, all multi-coloured to draw out a heart.

"Happy mother's day, mom!" He hugged her. Bella hugged him back with a huge smile on her face.

"I got to go hunting, I'll be home later." He said, leaning down and kissing Bella's cheek, before waving at me and sprinting off into the dull part of town.

I smiled, walking toward my wife, wrapping my own arms around her. _Finally,_ I thought. _I finally get to be the one holding her._

I smiled, quickly kissing her lips and muttering an I love you.


End file.
